Broken, Betrayed and Beautiful
by XxNikixX
Summary: When Ginny learns of Harry's adulterous affair she drowns her sorrow in a bottle of firewhiskey. Blaise Zabini turns up to offer his support, and a place to crash. Draco Malfoy just happens to be his flat mate. What's in store for the heartbroken Ginny?
1. Best Friends Betrayal

**Broken, Betrayed and Beautiful**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters that JK Rowling has created. I merely play with them.

**AN:** This plot has been eating away at me for some time now, and I have finally gotten the drive to write it! Ginny and Draco are going to be the main pairing in the story, and in this fic, Deathly Hallows has taken place. Voldemort is gone, but Draco has been redeemed. I hope you all enjoy! xoxo

* * *

Best Friends Betrayal

2 years, 17 days, and 12 hours ago seemed much further than it really was. Knees drawn into her chest, orbs of swirling mocha and cinnamon staring blankly at the wall, the Savior of the Wizarding worlds fiance sat, expressionless. Her eyes were glued to a photo of a once happy couple that was still adorning the tan wall. She could hear him in the next room, him and his mistress. They were both completely oblivious to the red heads presence in the flat.

The flat that she and Harry shared.

She had been completely unaware of the affair that her fiance, and sister in law were having until tonight. There had been no change in her everyday pattern, as she had arrived home at the same time she did every evening. 6:15 pm. She had called Harry's name, and when she had heard no answer, but a light tapping against the wall she knew to be the same as in the bedroom the two had shared, her stomach lurched.

Never in a million years had she thought she would find she had. The bedroom door was left open, nothing restricting the sight of a mess of jet black hair, and bushy brown curls tangled in the Egyptian sheets Ron had given them as an engagement gift. The soft promises of love that had been whispered between the two made Ginevra feel empty.

They were the same promises that Harry had whispered to her every night for the past year that they lived together. What had caused this? Had she not been loving enough? Devoted enough? Was she not beautiful to the man that had proposed 1 year ago anymore? Ginny had stood in the doorway to her bedroom for long enough to be seen, but the lovers hadn't even noticed her.

And so it was on the sofa she remained, unable to tear her gaze away from the photo of her and Harry on the wall. That was, until a loud cry of Harry's name filled the entire apartment, followed by silence. She could hear shuffling as they moved from their positions on her bed, followed by a string of colorful swear words.

"Shit Mione," he said, and Ginny was sure that his emerald eyes were filled with panic, "It's 6:30! Ginny will be home any minute!"

"Hell Harry," said Hermione, "I've got to go! We can't let her find out about this."

Ginny could hear footsteps, and she turned her eyes to where she knew her fiance and best friend would be appearing any second. Without fail, the two rounded the corner, stopping in their tracks when their eyes landed on Ginny's serenely calm face.

There was no emotion visible in the youngest Weasleys eyes, but Hermione and Harry's were filled with guilt, and panic. "How long?" she said, her voice abnormally calm.

"Ginny," started Harry, holding his hands up in what should have been a calming gesture, "I can explain."

"How long?" she repeated, her eyes glued to the man that had been the object of her affection for so long.

"Please," said Hermione, her eyes watering, "Just let us explain."

"Save it Hermione," said Ginny, keeping her piercing gaze on her fiance, "I suggest you return home to your husband, my brother, and Harry's best friend. Or you can stay here, and I will go to your home and inform my brother of the circumstance in which I found the two of you."

"I'm sorry Ginny," she said her voice absolutely pitiful, casting a look at Harry and making her way to the door.

"Yes," said Ginny, her voice cold, "You are. Among other things."

"Do not insult her Ginny," said Harry, defending his mistress. "Hermione is a good person."

"I'm sure she was," she spat, looking Hermione up and down, "Before she became a whore and a disgrace to my familys name. I am absolutely ashamed that my brother can't see what a lying slut she is."

"That's not fair!" shouted Hermione, her hand resting on the doorknob, and eyes narrowed in Ginny's direction. "How dare you judge me!"

"How dare you sleep with my fiance, cheat on my brother, and in my bed! I'm supposed to be your best friend Granger." She saw Hermione wince at the use of her muggle surname. "As far as I can see, you're nothing but a common whore. Get out of my flat before I throw you out."

Hermione, mouth agape and eyes watering, quickly left the flat. Harry had stood there, watching the exchange between the two, turned his eyes onto Ginny. "You have no right to speak to her that way Ginevra," he said, emphasing her whole name. "Hermione is my friend-"

"Apparently she is more than that Potter," she said interrupting him, venom lacing her voice, "Get your things and get out of my flat. Do not floo me, do not OWL me, and stay away from my family. You may have defeated Voldemort Harry Potter, but that doesn't give you the right to stomp on anyone you see fit! You're a bastard and a right prick and I never want to see you again." Ginny pulled of the diamond engagement ring that had adorned her finger for the last year, and tossed it at the boy who lived, standing as she did. Her deep red hair cascaded down her shoulders in curls, and she moved towards the door. "When I get back," she said, "You better not be here. And if none of that got through your thick skull you arrogant ass, we're through."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the door slammed shut before he had the chance. The biting cold of December in London nipped at her exposed flesh, but Ginny was numb. She couldn't feel it. She didn't want to feel right now. The flat that she had leased after graduating from Hogwarts a little over a year ago, wasn't that far from the Leaky Cauldron and Ginny found refuge inside the tavern. Her eyes scanned the crowd of wizards and witches scattered throughout the pub, her eyes landing on an empty booth in the back corner of the place.

"Evening Miss Weasley." Ginny turned when Tom greeted her, and she offered him the warmest smile she could muster, and greeted him in return.

"Evening Tom," she said, leaning her elbows against the bar counter, "can I have a bottle of firewhiskey and a shot glass please." She noticed the way his eyebrows lifted slightly at her request, but he aquiesced and produced the biggest bottle he could find. Swooping the bottle and the shot glass up in her hands, she made her way to the vacant booth she had seen earlier.

2 hours later Ginny had drained the entire contents of the bottle, and the shot glass was knocked over on the table that she was occupying. Tom had moved over to where Ginny was sitting, a look of concerne etched on his old face. "Miss Weasley," he said, "Would you like me to call Mr. Potter to come accompany you home?"

At the sound of Harry's name, a few people turned to look in her direction, everyone catching the flash of anger that lit up in her eyes, "Never menshion tha name to me again," she slurred, slamming her hands down on the table top. At the sound of her hands hitting the table, more patrons turned to look at the girl. "I never want ta see tha liar again."

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley," he said, "Is there any one else I can call?"

She shook her head sadly, but when a wam hand fell on her shoulder, she looked up into the eyes of a co worker. Blaise Zabini worked with her at St. Mungos, but in a different department than herself. Over the past year the two had become quite good friends, and she smiled sadly at him. "It's alright Tom," he said, pulling the girl up from her seat, "I'll escort her back to her flat."

"Mighty kind of you Mister Zabini," he said, before making his way back behind the bar. Ginny allowed herself to be walked out of the bar, being held up by his arms. So far she had managed to not cry, and that in itself was an accomplishment. In the last 3 hours she had caught her fiance, ex fiance she scolded herself, with her best friend in her bed and had devoured a whole bottle of firewhiskey.

Turning her eyes up to Blaise, she smiled, "I'm pathetic," she said, her voice sounded defeated.

"No Gin," he said, "You aren't pathetic, you're just piss drunk."

Ginny shook her head as Blaise entered the courtyard of her building, and walking up the stairs that led to her flat. "No you don't understand Blaise," she said, as he reached in her pocket for the keys to her flat. He unlocked the door, and swiftly moved inside still supporting the Gryffindor. She pulled out of his grasp, and collapsed onto the sofa she had abandoned over 2 hours ago.

"This isn't like you Gin," he said, sitting in the arm chair to the left of Ginny, "What's going on? Did you and Harry get in another fight?" It was no secret that the two had fought occasionally, as Ginny and Harry's opinions did tend to clas at times. Both were to stubborn to admit when the other was right. Or more importantly, when they were wrong.

"I broke up with Harry," she said, the realization of the nights events hitting her hard, sobering her up. Her eyes were glued on Blaise's, the calming shade of sienna turning a dark brown. Blaise was the only person, outside of Hermione, that she had entrusted with her friendship lately. There was of course Luna and Nevill but the two were off on their honeymoon in Greece.

"What?" he said, shock ringing in his voice. He had seen Ginny mad at Harry, but the thought that the two of them would break up had never even crossed his mind. He had seen them in his sixth year, and after the war. They looked as though they were made for one another. They had quickly become the most famous couple in the wizarding world.

"He was cheating on me Blaise," she admitted, lowering her gaze, "I don't know what else I could have done for him! I gave him everything I had, I always have. I have always done what he asked, what he wanted, and gave him everything he needed. But I wasn't enough. Apparently Granger is."

"Granger?" he asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise, "You mean Hermione Weasley? Your sister in law? His best friends wife?"

"The one and only," she choked out, tears finally welling in her eyes.

"Oh Gin," he said, moving next to her on the sofa, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. And that was all it took for Ginny to break down and cry. Lifting her eyes, she pulled her wand out from her robes, and jabbed it violently at the photo of her and Harry. The glass busted, falling into the cream carpet, and the photo burned up in it's frame, leaving a black scorch mark on the wall.

Dropping her head onto her friends shoulder, she let go of the wand she was holding and stared down at her hands. Everything she had ever felt for the boy dissolved when she had seen her best friend and fiance in her bed, and at the moment she was just thankful for Blaise being there.

"I can't stay here tonight," she said, shaking her head in disgust, "I can't sleep in the bed he and Hermione..."

"That's alright Gin," he said, standing and offering her his hand, "You can stay at my place. Tomorrow, we will throw everything out that you don't want to keep in this flat, and you'll start fresh."

"Thank you Blaise," she said, taking his hand. She was really touched by her friends offer, and it had just occured to her that she had never been to Blaise's flat before. She knew that he had a room mate but she wasn't entirely sure who it was. "Are you sure your flat mate won't mind?"

"Doesn't matter if he does," he said, smiling at her, "because either way, you're staying the night. We have an extra room, it's no big deal." Tugging her towards the floo, he reached into the bowl that held her floo powder and pulled her into the fireplace with him, tossing the powder down. Green flames engulfed them, and a moment later they were tumbling out of the fireplace in Blaise's sitting room.

"Blaise what the bloody hell?"

Dusting herself off, Ginny looked up into the piercing silver gaze of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**And that is chapter 1! **

**As I am sure you are all aware, authors love reviews. Hint hint. Lol, don't feel obligated though**

**The next chapter should be up soon!**

**xoxox**

**XxNikixX**


	2. Hangover and Heartache

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I just play with the characters._

**AN: **Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope that you enjoy reading this next chapter. I just want to add that I love Blaise and I love Draco. My two favorite male characters in the books. xD

* * *

**Hangovers and Heartache**

"Blaise what the bloody hell?"

Draco's silver eyes flicked from his flat mate to the red head that he had brought home. He knew who she was of course. She had appeared along side Scar Head in the paper more than once, and she wasn't easily forgotten. He had spent 6 years belittling her family, and reminding them of how poor they were every chance he had gotten. He just couldn't believe that she was standing in his sitting room, accompanied by his best friend.

"Not now Draco," said Blaise, flashing him a warning look. Before Draco could answer him, Blaise had his arm around Ginny's shoulder and was leading her down the hall. Crossing his arms against his chest, Draco casually leaned against the wall, awaiting the return of Blaise and an explanation. Glancing down at the platinum wrist watch, he rolled his eyes, and strode down the hall after the pair.

Peering into the guest room, he watched as Ginny curled up under the duvet, and Blaise squeezed her hand. Smirking, he couldn't help but wonder if the fiance of Harry Potter was having an illustrious affair with the former Slytherin Prince.

Walking away from Ginny, Blaise made his way out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. "Ginny is staying the night," he said, answering his friends question as to why the girl was here.

"I can see that," remarked Draco, "but what I fail to understand is why?"

"She doesn't want to be home right now." Blaise had spoke with a tone of finality, but Draco was never one to let someone else have the last word. Sighing, Blaise made his way into the kitchen, dropping gracefully into one of the barstools.

"She doesn't want to be home?" he asked, his smooth brown lifted with curiousity. "What has Potter shown her too much affection tonight? Did she grow tired of being worshipped?"

"Do shut up Malfoy," said Blaise, lifting his face from his hands, "You haven't a clue what you're on about. That isn't the reason at all." Blaise stood from his stool, and swiftly moved to reach into the cabinet above the stove, grabbing a bottle of wine from it's shelves. "I guess I may as well tell you," he said, tipping the bottle's contents into a crystal wine glass. "It's bound to be in the papers tomorrow that the future Mrs. Potter was seen getting pissed in a tavern without her fiance."

Draco leaned against the counter, lips twisted into a smirk reminescent of his days at Hogwarts. "So that's why she didn't comment on my presence," he said, his fingers drumming against the counter.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise sipped his wine, "Believe it or not," he said, "Not everyone is concerned with your presence." Swirling the contents of his wine glass, Blaise focused on the red liquid. "Potter cheated on her and she caught him in the act."

Eyes wide, a laugh escaped the blonde's throat, "I never thought Potter would have it in him to do something so...Slytherin." Draco eyed his friend, his laughter dying down, and eyes narrowing. "So why is she with you? Did you two decide to have it on to get back at him?"

"What?" said Blaise, snapping his piercing gaze onto Draco, "Don't be ridiculous Malfoy, Ginny and I work together. I merely offered her friendly support and a place to crash tonight."

"Right," he said, eyeing his friend suspiciously, "I'm going to bed. I've got an early day tomorrow. Mother wants to see me at the Manor. She was hoping you would come by for lunch."

"I told Ginny I would help her get rid of some thing back at her flat," answered the Italian boy, "But give your mother my well wishes."

"Wait," said Draco, "Why are you getting rid of her things?"

"Not hers," he answered, "but his. She tossed him out. Gave back the ring. She ended it. Ginny's got a lot more fire in her than you know Draco. She isn't the same person you knew at Hogwarts. None of us. The war saw to that."

"Yeah," he said, already half way down the hall, and turning into his bedroom.

Blaise drained the contents of his wine glass, licked his lips, and headed for his own bedroom. With a wave of his wand the lights turned off, and the moment his head hit the satin pillow case he was out.

* * *

Ginny's eyes snapped open, and for a brief moment she panicked, unsure of where she was. Sitting up quickly, she winced and lifted her hand to her head. The events of the previous night flooded back to her as the hangover she had aquired made it's presence known. Pushing the heavy duvet off her thin fram, Ginny stepped onto the hardwood floor. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she sighed. It was only six in the morning.

A light knock on her door told her she wasn't the only one up, and she called out for the person to come in. Blaise popped his head in the doorway as the door slowly creaked open. "Morning Gin," he said, "how are you feeling?"

"Like hell," she said, standing up and moving to the door. "Thank you for letting me stay here Blaise, I really do appreciate it."

"Anytime Gin," he said, pushing the door all the way open. "Come on, I made pancakes."

"I'm not really hungry," she said, casting her eyes towards the floor. Ginny felt tears pooling in her eyes, and she shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. And that the people that had caused her this much pain were the two people who were supposed to be closest to her. Her heart felt like it was laying in a million pieces in her chest, and she just wanted to go back to sleep to pretend it never happened.

"You have to eat Gin," he said, reaching out and taking her hand. "It won't hurt forever."

Nodding, Ginny let herself be led to the table in the kitchen, her eyes abnormally dull. She looked around blankly as Blaise tossed a few pancakes onto her plate, and took a seat next to her, shoveling food into his mouth. She heard someone else enter the kitchen, taking a seat across from her. She looked up, her eyes looking at Draco Malfoy.

"What are you staring at Weaslette?"

"Nothing," she said, turning her eyes back to her plate. Pushing it away without eating anything from it, she turned to Blaise. "I'm going to go," she said, not even glancing back at Malfoy. "There are a few things I need to do today."

"Alright Gin," he said, "I'll be over at your flat around ten. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Blaise," she said, standing from the table, "Malfoy." Ginny offered him a small, broken smile, and turned on her heel heading for the fireplace. Draco and Blaise both watched her go, noticing the way she kept her head down as she walked. She wasn't the same Ginny that Blaise had befriended.

"Did you have to be a jerk Draco?" he asked, standing from the table.

"Did you expect anything less?" spat back the blonde.

"No," said Blaise, waving his wand and clearing both his and Ginny's plates. "I guess I just expected you to be a bit more human to a woman who just found out her fiance was sleeping with her best friend."

"He was sleeping with the mudblood?" asked Draco, a smirk touching his features, as he rose from the table, "That's rich. Anyways, I'm off to see my mother. Are we still meeting for drinks Zabini?"

"Shit," he said, "I had completely forgot about that. Would you mind if I brought her along?"

"Who? Weaslette?"

"It's Ginny," snapped Blaise, "And yes, her."

"Blaise," started his friend, shaking his head, "We're going to The Frontier. Do you really think she will feel comfortable there? It's one of the newest and most expensive establishments and she's well...she's a Weasley."

"She'll be fine," answered Blaise, waving his hand to dismiss Draco, "Now go before your mother calls mine to find out if we've taken off to Italy again." Draco grinned at his flat mate, and made his way to the fireplace, vanishing in a flurry of green flames.

* * *

Stepping out of her own fireplace, Ginny surveyed the flat that she had shared with Harry for the past year, her emotions betraying her as she started to cry. She knew that Harry didn't deserve her tears right now, but she couldn't help thinking that it was in some way her fault. She didn't know if there was something that she had done or said that had pushed him into the arms of his best friends wife.

"Oh god," she said, lifting her hand to her temple. "Ron."

Ginny hurriedly made her way into the bedroom that she and Harry had shared, doing her best to not look at the bed that she had seen Harry and Hermione in. Flicking through the closet she grabbed a pair of her jeans and a black sweater, and swept into the bathroom. Turning the faucet to scalding hot, she stripped out of her clothes, and stared into the mirror while steam filled the bathroom. Her eyes were empty and she looked tired, even though she had slept.

Stepping into the bathroom, she winced as the hot water beat down upon her skin. Sobbing, she dropped down onto the shower floor, and drew her knees into her chest. Breathing in deeply, Ginny stood, holding onto the shower door for support. Washing her hair and scrubbing herself quickly, she turned off the tap, and stepped out of the shower. Reaching for a towel, she dried herself off, and wiped her hand along the steamy mirror so that she could see herself.

Reaching for her wand, she waved it at her hair, drying it quickly, and then tugged on the clothes she had grabbed from the closet. Tossing the towel and the clothes she had been wearing into the hamper, Ginny quickly left the bedroom, and snatched her keys up off the table where Blaise had left them last night.

Swinging the front door open, she stepped out into the cold, locking the door behind her. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, Ginny apparated on the spot.

Ron needed to know.

Appearing a few moments later just outside the house that Ron and Hermione had bought a few months back, Ginny charged up the stone steps and through the front door. "Ron!" she called, her voice as loud as it had ever been. "Ronald! Get down here!" She heard movement from above her, and she prayed to god that Hermione was not here. She knew the traitorous witch normally got an early start in the mornings, and that Ron slept a little later. A mess of bright red hair appeared on the stair way, still clad in his pyjamas and a sleepy expression in his eyes.

"Wassamatter?" he yawned, stepping off the stairway. Ginny looked around the room, photos of the precious Trio adorning them everywhere she looked. And there in the middle of the wall was a picture of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny on Ron and Hermione's wedding day. Feeling suddenly sick to her stomach, Ginny beckoned her brother forward. She moved to sit on the couch, and smiled at her brother as he sat next to her.

"I have to tell you something," she said, her voice low, "It's about Hermione and Harry."

"What about them?" he asked, leaning back against the sofa, his blue eyes focused intently on his sister. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah," she said, frowning, "they are alright. I'm sure the two of them are just dandy."

"Gin," he said, reaching out to her, "What is it?"

"I walked in on Harry and Hermione in our bed," she said, lifting her left hand to show him there was no more engagement ring on her finger. "I broke it off with Harry and tossed them both out of my flat."

She wasn't quite sure what she had expected from her brother, seeing as she had just told him that his wife was cheating on him with his best friend. She was shocked when her brother laughed, and she stood from the sofa. Her face flushed and her eyes flashed with anger. "What is so bloody funny Ronal Weasley?" she asked, her eyes deadly.

"Hermione wouldn't do that," he said, shaking his head and staring at his sister, "Neither would Harry. You must have dreamt it Gin. Besides, Hermione is out of the country on business until tomorrow."

"I assure you Ronald," she said, stepping closer to her brother, "that I saw the two of them in MY bed!" Her voice was shrill, her hands balled into fists, and she watched as Ron backed away.

"Gin," he said, smiling at his sister, "Why would they do that? Harry loves you and Hermione is my wife."

"Bloody hell Ronald!" she screamed, moving to his closet and wrenching the door open. Pulling out a pensieve, Ginny lifted her wand to her temple, extracting the memory of the night before and dropping it in the bowl. She watched as the memory swirled in the bowl, and rose before the two of them. Turning away, Ginny heard her brother seething with anger as he watched. When she was sure that the memory was over, she turned back to face her brother. His skin was ghostly white, and his blue eyes were empty.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he said, not lifting his eyes to look at her, but moving to embrace her. "I should have believed you."

"It's alright Ron," she said, hugging her brother, "We'll be fine."

"What do we do now?" he asked, his heart break evident in his eyes.

"We move on," she said, squeezing his hand.

Ron moved back to the stair case, his hand lightly on the banister, and he looked back at his sister. "I'm going to get dressed," he said, "and then go to The Burrow."

"Alright," she said, "I'm going home, and...starting over."

"I love you Gin."

"Love you to Ron." Ginny smiled, and moved to the front door, stepping outside just in time to see Hermione apparate on the steps. Crossing her arms against her chest, Ginny looked down at her former best friend.

"Home early from your business trip?" she asked, malice lacing her voice.

"What are you doing here Ginny?"

"Well, Granger," she said, moving past the bushy haired girl, "I felt my brother should know about you and Harry. And you're to late. He's leaving. Furious with you, and leaving. Stay away from my family Hermione."

"You can't keep me away from my husband Ginny," snapped Hermione, brown eyes focused on her sister in law.

"Soon to be ex husband," came Ron's voice from the door. Hermione looked to where Ron was standing, eyes wide as he disapparated on the spot.

"I can't believe you did this Ginny!" she screamed, "I love your brother!"

"Quit lying to yourself Hermione," said Ginny, "You were never good enough for him." Ginny kept her eyes on Hermione for only a moment, then turned on the spot, vanishing with a loud pop. Hermione screamed in fury, and headed off to her study to send an OWL to Harry.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 2!  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! xxx**  
**I really _appreciate_ the feedback!!**  
**I've already started on the next chapter and hope to have it up really soon! Thank you again to everyone that reviewed!  
Hope yall keep reading!  
xoxox  
XxNikixX**


	3. Fresh Paint and Tempers

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine, all rights of Harry Potter are JKR's.**  
**_**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! I finshed the next chapter a bit earlier than I expected and couldn't wait to post it! I'm so eager to write the next part. Ginny and Draco are finally going to interact!

* * *

**Fresh Paint and Tempers**

Ginny sat casually on the floor of her bedroom, Blaise leaning against the wall opposite her just watching as she ripped apart photo after photo of her and Harry. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with each photo that she ripped, and when she was finished, she looked up at Blaise. A small smile was on her face, and she quickly pushed herself off the ground. The room was empty; the bed, the wardrobe, the desk, everything that she and Harry had bought together, was gone.

"Redecorating your whole flat is gonna be rather pricey Gin," commented Blaise as he watched the red head survey the empty space before her. He was completely aware of her familys financial standing, and he wasn't entirely sure that Ginny had thought her plan through before they had started.

"I know it is," she said, hands on her hips. "I can afford it." Ginny, being the smart woman that she was, had saved her wages from working at St Mungos. And there were very good wages. She had excelled at Potions while attending Hogwarts, and scored the highest NEWT possible in all required subjects to obtain a position at the hospital. Once Ginny had been employed there she had shown the current Potions Master at the hospital her talents in potion brewing, and he had offered her a job as one of the Potions Mistresses at the hospital. Along with a demanding job came a very good wage.

When she had leased the apartment she had paid for the first three months, but once she had acquired the job she now held, she paid for a full year. It helped that Harry never let her pay for anything, and had given her money for the wedding that was supposed to be taking place in less than 2 weeks. After everything that she had saved, and the wedding money that Harry had given her, the girl had a small fortune sitting in Gringotts Vault #1277. It didn't hurt that Ginny had also invested her money very wisely in the muggle stock trade. She was about to cash in on a very large investment.

"As long as you're sure Gin," he said, watching as her friend moved around the room, measuring different things with her wand. He was utterly shocked at how well the girl was taking everything that had happened. He was sure that the girl was bottling it all up inside, and he wanted to be there when she let the stopper out and her emotions poured from her. She had, he realized, quickly become one of her best friends.

"I'm positive," she said, turning around to beam at him. Ginny moved swiftly out of the bedroom, Blaise in tow, and went through each room, waving her wand at things she didn't want anymore. By the time the girl was done, the entire flat was bare, save for the photos of her family hanging in the hallway and the dishes in the cupboards.

"Are you hungry Blaise?" she asked, turning her mocha colored eyes onto the boy. "I think I should eat something, and I'd rather not eat alone."

"In case you didn't notice Gin," he said, "You got rid of everything in the kitchen, including the fridge that held all the food."

"Oh damn," she said, giggling, "I did, didn't I? Well, we could always go get something to eat. Like...The Three Broomsticks!"

"Hogsmeade?" said the boy, more to himself, "I haven't been there in ages."

"Is that a yes?" asked the red head, smiling at the Italian.

"I believe so," he said, smiling at her. "Floo or apparate?"

"Apparate." Ginny looked down at her clothes, and then back up to Blaise. "I'm just gonna change. Meet you there in five?"

"See you soon," he said, turning on the spot, the familiar sensation of the world closing in on him taking over. When Blaise opened his eyes he found himself in the snowy village of Hogsmeade, directly in front of the tavern. Pushing the oak door open, he made his way into the inviting warmth, eyes scanning the faces of people scattered around at various tables.

When his eyes landed on a head of messy, jet black hair, Blaise felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn't think Ginny was ready to see Harry yet. Glancing down at his watch, he realized he had two minutes to think of something quick.

"I thought you would have found a table by now," came a voice behind him. A voice that belonged to Ginny Weasley. He turned around quickly, doing his best to keep his mask of perfect calm on his face.

"I changed my mind," he said, trying to usher Ginny out of the place, but by the look in her eyes, he knew she had already seen him.

"Blaise," said Ginny, her voice much more steady and calm than he thought it would be, "I can't spend forever avoiding him. The wizarding world is far to small for that. I'd rather do this now, than later."

Before he could say anything else, Ginny pushed past him, making her way to a table in the middle of the place. Sighing, he followed her, his eyes traveling to glance at Potter once in awhile. Sitting down opposite of Ginny, he offered her a smile. "Whenever you want to leave Ginny," he said, "just say so."

"Relax Blaise," she said, "I'm fine. I'm not going to let him get to me. Not now, not ever."

And Blaise believed her.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around in her seat, brown eyes falling onto the face of her former fiance. "Potter," she said, her voice cold.

"Can't we talk about this?" Blaise watched as Harry shifted nervously in his place, looking in his direction every few moments. "Or are you just going to move onto Zabini that quickly?"

Big mistake, thought Blaise. He saw the blind fury flash in his friends eyes, as she rose from her seat. "Excuse me?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "While I do what?"

"It's just convenient that you show up here where I am," he said, his green eyes hardened as he stared her, "With another man. A former Slytherin no less."

"Slytherin forever," said Blaise, smirking up at the soon to be Boy-Who-Was-Castrated-By-Ex Fiance.

"How dare you!" shouted Ginny, not ever caring that people were staring in their direction. "I cannot fucking believe you Potter!" Ginny couldn't believe that he had the audacity to think that she had brought Blaise here to make him jealous. "Just because you had to go off and fuck Hermione does not mean that I go off and do the same with my friends! You make me sick! Get the hell away from me!"

"In all fairness," added Blaise, "Ginny and I simply came to have lunch. You happened to be here, pure coincidence. Besides, Ginny wouldn't sink as low as you."

Harry turned his gaze away from Ginny and onto Blaise, "This is none of your damn business," said Harry, "So stay out of it."

"Oh," said Ginny, sitting back down in her seat. "It's going to be the whole worlds business soon." Her voice was sickly sweet, as she stared down at the lunch menu.

"What's that supposed to mean Ginny?" asked Harry, eyes narrowed in her direction.

"It means," she said, looking up at him innocently, "You and Hermione better be prepared to humiliated when I tell the whole world about how their hero is nothing more than a pathetic, lying, adulterer."

Ginny watched with amusement as Harry stormed out of the place, and turned her attention back to her companion. "Now," she said, pulling some catalogs from her bag, "What kind of furniture do I want? The catalog says that as soon I order the furniture it will show up at my house and the amount will be deducted from my account."

"Yeah," said Blaise, all to aware of how the decorating side of homes went, "They normally set it up for you as well."

"Really?" she said, "That saves a lot of trouble."

The two spent the next hour chatting over lunch, ignoring the looks that they were getting from some of the people who had witnessed the fight between Ginny and Harry. By the time they got up to leave, they had succesfully ordered everything Ginny would need for her flat, and when they apparated back, Ginny was beside herself with glee when she saw it all.

"Well," she said, practically bouncing, "What do you think?"

The furniture was extremely modern, and very classy. Shades of light green, pale yellow, and bright blues filled the flat, and Blaise had to admit that the girl had great taste. "The walls," he said, "They need color."

"You're right," she said, and with a flick of her wand, the colors changed instantly from tan to an array of complementing colors. The living room walls turned grey, but with the brightly colored furniture it wasn't depressing, and in the kitchen Blaise could make out a red hue that went perfectly with the black dining table and chairs. He could only imagine what shade the other rooms were. "Perfect."

Ginny was more than ready to start her new life, one without Harry, and she was thankful that she had her good friend by her side. And it was only a matter of days until Luna and Neville returned back from their trip. "Gin," said Blaise, interrupting her thoughts, "I meant to ask, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," she said, laughing, "as if that wasn't obvious."

"Well," he said, smiling, "I'm supposed to be meeting Draco at The Frontier tonight for some drinks, and wanted you to come along. I don't want you spending your time moping about, or thinking about Harry."

"I wasn't going to mope," she said, looking down to the floor. She had actually already considered spending the night at her parents. As much as she wanted to appear brave and confident, she wasn't ready to be alone. Not yet. "But would Malfoy mind?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I already asked him."

Ginny had heard about the place, and was dying to go. Harry had never wanted to take her. In fact, she told herself, he hadn't spent any time with her in public for the past month. They used to go to dinner all the time, and out dancing, but that all quit recently. Ginny, she told herself, you need to go out tonight.

"I'll go," she said, smiling brightly, "I think it will be nice to be out. I haven't gone anywhere like The Frontier in ages."

Blaise was taken back by that. He hadn't thought Ginny and Harry had frequented places like The Frontier. It was so...High Class. It wasn't that he thought low of Ginny, because he didn't, he just couldn't see her in a formal dress, sipping martinis, with her bright hair pulled into an updo.

"Don't look so shocked," she said, pulling him out of this thoughts, "Anyways, I better go shopping. My new life is involving a new wardrobe." Blaise simply laughed, and the two said their goodbyes. She told him she would meet them there, and he nodded just before flooing back to his flat.

Ginny sat down in front of the fireplace a few moments later, sticking her head in the fire. Tosing a handful of floo powder down, she cried, "Rita Skeeters Office!"

* * *

**And that does it for chapter 3!  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviwed the last chapter!  
I hope you liked this one just as much.  
The next chapter should be up soon, and the Ginny/Draco goodness is going to be underway!  
xoxox  
XxNikixX**


	4. Starry Skies and Slow Dances

**AN:** Firstly, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I am so glad that yall are liking this fic! Second, the start of Ginny/Draco is going to be rather slow, so hang in there. xD

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah._

* * *

**Starry Skies and Slow Dances**

"Oh Ronald," cooed the matriarch of the Weasley family, pulling her son closer to her. She couldn't believe the news that her son had just bestowed upon her. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too mum," he said, encircling his arms around her. He had tried to be brave for Ginny's sake. He didn't want to break down in front of her, not when she was taking the events between his former best friend and wife in stride. He had to hand it to his sister, she was a lot stronger than people gave her credit for. He had always known that the girl had a fiery temper, but he didn't think she had the resolve to withstand the love of her life cheating on her.

After all, he didn't.

"I just don't know when or how it started," he said, looking up as his mother as he pulled away from her. He had always thought that there was something between them when they were at school, but he hadn't ever wanted proof that there wasn't. His feelings for Hermione, he concluded, wouldn't let him see the truth. He had always loved her, even before she loved him. He had loved the way she looked so serious when she studied to the way she was protective of him and Harry.

And his best friend, he couldn't believe that Harry would do this to him. Hadn't the Boy Who Lived had enough success? Did he really need to take his wife? Ron, feeling sick to his stomach, dropped his head. Why hadn't he seen it? The constant business trips, the looks that Hermione and Harry would give one another, and all the missed dinners. And the fact that Hermione said she wasn't ready to have children, knowing how badly Ron wanted to be a father.

"I don't know what to do mum," he said, ocean blue eyes dripping with sorrow.

"You have to move on Ron," she said, smiling sadly at her son, "Or you can try to work things out. If they can be worked out."

"I don't know if I want them to be salvaged," he said, turning to look at her. "I dont think I can forgive her or Harry for doing this to my sister, or to me."

Ron looked away from the comforting gaze of his mother, and into the hearth of the fireplace. The Burrow didn't look the way it once had, and the only thing that remained was the old fireplace. Fred and George had fixed the place up for their parents, seeing as how their business was far more successful than any other joke shop throughout the international wizarding world. It seemed that everything was changing, and Ron was starting to believe it was all for the better. Including living a life without Hermione.

"When dad gets home," he said, rising from the sofa, "ask him how I go about getting a divorce. I know he knows someone in the department that handles it."

"Of course dear," she said, smiling sadly at him.

* * *

Arms loaded with shopping bags, a grinning Ginny made her way into her newly decorated flat, tossing her keys and purchases down. Realizing that she didn't know what time she was supposed to meet Blaise at The Frontier, Ginny scrunched up her nose while pulling out her wand. With a quick flick, she sent her shopping bags flying into her bedroom, following after them. She would simply have to change and floo over there to find out.

Ginny, thankful that she had learned household charms from her mother, quickly had all her new clothes hanging in her closet. Skimming through them, she pulled down a pair of sleek black trousers, and a loose fitting cream colored top. Changing into them, Ginny gazed into the mirror. She knew that she wasn't completely over what Harry had done to her, or the feelings that she had for him, but she was trying. As hard as she could.

Running her hands through her deep red hair as she stared into the mirror, Ginny sighed. She wasn't happy, and she wasn't entirely sure she should be going out with Blaise and Draco Malfoy. Something inside her was telling her that she shouldn't, but she had already agreed to go. A small part of her was looking forward to it, as she had wanted to go to The Frontier since it opened.

Sighing, she touched her hair with her wand and her red curls pulled into a sleek knot at the back of head. Ginny was sure that if her eyes were reflecting the confidence her appearance showed, she would look like an entirely different person. Chewing on her bottom lip, Ginny turned away from the mirror, and headed out her bedroom. Reaching for the floo powder, she tossed it into the hearth, green flames swallowing her up.

* * *

"What is going on between you and the Weaslette, Zabini?"

"I already told you," snapped Blaise, "nothing is going on between Ginny and I. We're friends."

"And you're alright with that?" drawled Draco, his blond hair falling over his brow and into her stormy eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, eyeing his friend with suspicious wonder.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, smirking at his friend from behind his wine glass. Blaise rolled his eyes, setting his glass down. After he had returned from Ginny's flat he had found Draco in the kitchen, staring at the table like he always did. There were a lot of people that had misconceptions about the Malfoy Heir, and Blaise wasn't entirely sure he blamed them.

The boy did give off an air of arrogance, and superiority. While it was something that had benefited him in school, he wasn't sure it did now. It wasn't something that Draco could help of course, it was what happened when a child grew up being treated the way Draco was. He was the only heir to the Malfoy fortune and had been groomed from a small age to be better than anyone else. Draco had, of course, been brought down to reality after the fall of the Dark Lord. He had went to the ministry as soon as it happened, offered his memories, and had gained a pardon for being a death eater. It was only fair since the boy was branded against his will.

"Hello?"

Both boys turned their attention to the calling voice, moving towards the sitting room in the flat. "Is anyone here?" Blaise recognized the voice immediately, but when Draco and he had stepped into the room, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. Ginny wasn't in her normal attired of jeans and a sweater, but a rather elegant top and trousers.

"Ginny," said Blaise, stepping forward, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she said, smiling at her friend, "I realized I hadn't asked what time I was supposed to meet you."

"Of course!" said Blaise, turning to look at Draco, who he found staring oddly at Ginny, "Draco, what time are we going?"

"Around 7," he answered, removing his gaze from the girl, and staring at Blaise.

"Perfect," said Ginny, smiling at the both of them. She still wasn't entirely comfortable being around Malfoy, but he was Blaise's friend. And Blaise was hers. She could be civil, even if the blond could not.

"So we'll see you then?" said Blaise, hands behind his back.

"Of course," she said, turning back towards the fireplace. "Oh! Before I forget, what should I wear?"

"Clothes Weasley."

Ginny shot Draco a look before rolling her eyes, "I was aware of that," she said, her voice a bit icy, "I meant what kind?"

"A cocktail dress should do just fine Ginny," said Blaise, glaring at Draco.

"Do make sure it isn't ratty or patched up Weasley," said Draco, turning and heading down the hall.

"I'm sorry about him Ginny," said Blaise, smiling apologetically at her. "He's a bit of a…"

"Tosser?" she said, smiling at her friend, "It's fine Blaise. I dealt with his insults for 6 years, one night won't kill me." Blaise smiled at his friend, watching as she stepped back into the fire, flooing back to her own flat.

* * *

"Where is she Zabini?" drawled Malfoy, slight irritation in his voice. The blond was pacing outside of the ritzy new bar and restaurant, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his slacks. Draco was far to impatient to wait around for someone, especially a Weasley.

"Relax Draco," said Blaise, looking down at his wrist watch, "It's only 6:50, and you told her around 7."

"Exactly," he sneered, "I said around 7. Which certainly did not mean 7 sharp."

"Oh stop whining Malfoy," snapped Blaise, "Go inside, I'll wait for her and meet you in there."

Draco turned away from his friend immediately, making his way inside the large building. Blaise could hear the music from inside, echoing down the streets of Diagon Alley. The sound of someone apparating caught his attention, and he looked up to see a red head making her way towards him. He knew at once that it was Ginny, and he held out his arm ready to escort her inside.

"You look lovely Ginny," he said, complimenting her.

Ginny silently thanked him with a delicate nod of her head, taking his arm as she approached him. She had stared into her closet for the past hour, deciding between two dresses that she had just bought. She had finally settled on the dark green dress, liking the way it contrasted against the color of her hair.

"Are you sure I'm dressed alright?" Ginny clung to her small black clutch, brown eyes taking in the building before them. The dress she had chosen wasn't overly formal, as the hem stopped just above her knees, and was sleeveless. It hugged her form perfectly, enhancing her small waist perfectly, and the silk felt lovely against her skin. Around her neck hung a diamond necklace, in the shape of a teardrop, that her parents had given her when she graduated.

"You are," he said, leading her into the place. Ginny's eyes widened when they stepped into the place. It was beautiful. The floor was marble, and everything in the place was white and black. Looking up, she found herself staring into a starry sky. It must be enchanted, she thought, like the one at Hogwarts.

"I see you made it Weasley," came a voice, causing her to look away from the beauty of the place, and into the steely eyes of Draco.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Malfoy," she replied sarcastically. Draco smirked at her, sipping from the glass he was holding. Ginny smiled at him, and turned to Blaise, "I think I will get a drink."

"Good idea," he said, moving to the bar with her. "Just ignore him Ginny."

"I plan to," she said, flagging down one of the various bar tenders. "Hi, can I have a vodka martini please?"

The bartender turned to Blaise, and he ordered a glass of red wine. It wasn't a moment longer that they had their drinks in hand, turning away from the bar. "Shall we join him?" asked Blaise, eyeing Ginny.

"He is your friend," she said, starting towards him. Draco had sat at a small table at the edge of the dance floor, and as they approached he turned to eye the both of them. Ginny set her drink down atop the circular table, elegant sitting on one of the high chairs.

"Looks like you aren't the only one who wanted to come to this place Weasley," he said, and Blaise noticed the mischievous look in his eyes.

"No shit Malfoy," she spat back, picking up her drink.

"No need to get so fiesty," he said, smirking at the girl, "I was only letting you know that Potter and his girlfriend are here."

Ginny felt her stomach drop, and her eyes widen. Surely Malfoy was kidding, but when her eyes scanned the tables that lined the dance floor, she saw Harry and Hermione occupying a small table in the corner. Her face flushed, and she quickly downed the drink in her hand. "What's your point Malfoy?" she asked, quickly making her face devoid of any emotion, "They are allowed to be here."

Ginny got up from the table, and Blaise watched as she made her way back to the bar, and he then turned his eyes onto his friend. "Draco," he said, his voice low, "You don't have to try and make her feel worse about the whole situation! Can't you be civil for one fucking night?"

Draco simply shrugged his shoulders, stopping one of the waitresses that was walking around the place. "Can you bring me three shots of vodka?" The girl nodded her head, her eyes lingering on Draco for a moment longer than necessary, "Thanks love." He watched as the cocktail waitress walked away, eyes following her hips, not even noticing when Ginny rejoined them.

"You alright Gin?"

"Oh yeah," she said, setting another martini along with a shot of vodka down atop the table, "I'm fine Blaise."

"Okay," he said, eyeing the girl as she looked out at the dance floor.

"So," she said, her left index finger lightly tracing the rim of her glass, eyes traveling from Blaise to Draco and back to Blaise.

"What," said Malfoy, his eyes turning onto her, "unable to think of anything intelligent to say?"

"No Malfoy," she said, glaring at him, "If you must know, I was simply trying to think of what I could say that you could understand. Wouldn't want to leave you out of a conversation because you weren't able to comprehend what was being said." Picking up the shot glass that was on the table, Ginny knocked it back swallowing the contents quickly, before smiling at the boy.

The red head and the blond were simply glaring at one another when the cocktail waitress returned, setting three small glasses down. Feeling the intensity in the air, she quickly walked away, and Draco muttered dammit under her breath.

"Ah whats the matter Malfoy?" teased Ginny, "Did you just ruin your only chance at getting laid tonight?"

"Can it Weasley," he said, pushing a shot glass in her direction and Blaises direction. "I shall have you know I could get any girl in here."

"Almost any girl," she corrected him, taking the shot of vodka.

Blaise quietly laughed as the two bickered back and forth, when he caught sight of Hermione and Harry staring in their direction. Not good, he thought, as the pair stood from their table. "Uh Ginny," he said, keeping his eyes on her former fiance.

"Yeah?" she said, tearing her gaze from Draco.

Draco followed Blaise's line of vision, spotting the approaching Potter and Granger. Rolling his eyes, he looked at Ginny, "I think he is trying to tell you that Potter and his mudblood lover are coming over here."

"And I care why?" she asked, sipping from her martini.

"Never said you did Red," drawled Draco, smirking from behind his wine glass.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" demanded Harry, "And with them?"

"Are you that blind Potter?" asked Malfoy, who had spoken first to Ginny and Blaise's surprise. "She is having a drink."

"I can see that Malfoy," snapped Harry, eyes remaining on Ginny. Ginny, however, was to busy staring at Hermione, who had yet to look up.

"Then why did you ask?" retorted Malfoy.

"We should go Harry," said Hermione quietly, tugging on Harrys hand.

"Yes," said Ginny, looking up into Harrys eyes, "You should go. I'm sure you two have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Don't forget to read the paper."

"We will leave when we're ready," he spat, "And I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're here with Malfoy!"

"That," said Ginny, standing and smoothing down the front of her dress, "is none of your business. Draco," she said, "care to dance?"

Blaise simply looked shocked, and Draco looked smug. "Certainly," he answered her, taking her hand, and gracefully moving her towards the dance floor. "This has been fun Potter," he called over his shoulder, "We'll have to do it another time."

Ginny glared at Harry's back, but when she felt Draco's hand snake around her waist, she snapped her eyes onto him. "You don't really have to dance with me," she said, her voice shaky.

"I know I don't," he said, smirking at her, "But I can never pass up a chance to piss Potter off, surely you know that."

Ginny laughed, and nodded her head. She did know that. "Well," she said, "then I guess we dance." Draco nodded his head, and Ginny placed her hand gently on his shoulder, letting him take her other hand in his. Just as the two started to move, a slow paced song washed over the dance floor, and she felt herself being pulled closer into Draco. She looked up, realizing that she was close enough to smell his aftershave, but she was shocked to see that he was actually looking down at her. The two were moving elegantly around the dance floor, and to her surprise, quite a few people were staring in their direction.

"What are they looking at?" she whispered.

"They're simply amazed by my incredible dancing ability," he commented, a small smile on his lips. He had to admit that Ginny looked entirely different than she had a few days ago. It was almost as if Potter was stifling who she really was.

"I'm sure," she said, laughing as she looked up at him, "How could it be anything else?"

"It couldn't," he said, "I assure you. Although, it could be because of the girl I'm dancing with."

"Oh," she said, eyebrows lifted, "and why would that be the reason?"

"Because she's a Weasley," he said, "And I'm a Malfoy."

"True," she said, shocked that the two were getting along so well, "It isn't everyday a Malfoy and a Weasley get along is it?"

"Is that what we're doing?" he asked, "Getting along?"

"I think so," she said, looking away from him to where Blaise sat. He nodded his head at her, and Ginny cocked hers at him, asking him to come on to the dance floor.

"I hope you don't mind Draco," said Blaise, approaching the two, "But I think I am going to have to cut in."

"Not at all," said Draco, "There's a blond over there who hasn't taken her eyes off me."

Ginny and Blaise laughed, as Draco let go of Ginny's waist and transferred her hand to Blaises with a small bow. "Have fun," said Blaise, shaking his head as his friend walked away.

"So," said Blaise, eyeing Ginny, "How was it?"

"How was what?" asked Ginny, looking away from Blaise's eye.

"You know what Ginny," he said, smirking at her. "Dancing with Draco. It actually looked like the two of you were enjoying it."

"He's a lovely dancer," she said, stepping back from Blaise. "It's hot in here, don't you think?"

"No," he said, smiling at her, "I don't think it is."

The two made their way back to the table they had shared with Draco, Ginny draining her glass. The two of them sat and talked, occasionally being joined by Draco between dance partners. After a few hours the three were leaving The Frontier together, saying their goodbyes outside.

"Thank you for inviting me Blaise," she said, smiling at him, "Thank you for the dance Draco."

Draco simply nodded at her, offering her a tight lipped smile, and Blaise hugged her lightly, "I'll see you tomorrow for brunch right Weasley?"

"Yeah," she said, answering Blaise, "I better get home. It's nearly three."

"We should as well," said Blaise, elbowing Draco.

"Goodnight Ginny," said Blaise, apparating away.

Ginny turned to walk down the street, planning to go through the entrance to Diagon Alley, and walk to her flat. "Weasley," came a voice, and Ginny turned to see Draco still standing there.

"Yeah?" she said, wondering why he was still there.

"You can't stay out here alone," he said, eyeing her.

"My flat isn't too far from here," she said, "I was just going to walk."

"No," he said, "I don't think so. I may be a royal prick at times, but I can't let a lady, even a Weasley, walk home this late at night."

"I didn't know you cared," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine. I've made this walk many times."

"You had Potter then," he reminded her. "Just apparate back to your flat so I can be on my way."

"Oh alright," she said, "If that's the only way you're going to leave."

"It is," he said shortly.

"Goodnight Malfoy," she said, turning on the spot.

"Goodnight Ginny." And with a pop she was gone. Draco sighed, apparating home as well. The night had certainly been interesting.

* * *

**Again, thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter!  
I really appreciate it!  
I hope you enjoy this one as well.  
xoxo  
XxNikixX**


	5. Morning Papers and Crotch Shots

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the world belong to JKR. The plot is mine.

**A/N:** Wow. It has taken me forever to update. Life has been a hectic mess. Wedding plans, and work. And we just found out that I'm pregnant. But I am home from work today with the flu and decided that it is time I ended this hiatus. So I am back! And with this new chapter. I am going to try and get these chapters longer, but I am a little rusty at the moment. Bear with me! I hope you like this next part, and as always...thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot to me, and same to all those who added this story to their alerts and to their favorites. You guys are love.

Love to the Reviewers:

hallee87, WishfulWhispers, my bo., Laney Tate, Robin, Eve Granger, blissfulxsin, Ria-142, harrypotterchick4ever, gerica101, siriusforeva, Heaven Leigh Dahl, InsertBrillianceHere, Fogless, Yuki Asao, silverlovedragoness, jen, Jackie, Petra Ender, hpangel, xnishax08, Angelbabie13190, dykeadellic, Eruwaedhiel Malfoy, LittleGreen, kiwiisemo, nicoleloeffler09 && initialjs

**Hearts to you guys!!**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived to Cheat on Fiancé? 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Devoted fiancé, savior of the Wizarding World, loyal friend…well it seems that only one of those statements is true now. Former fiancé of Harry James Potter, Ginevra Weasley, came to me with tears staining her porcelain cheeks and a sad tale falling from her lips. As she choked back sobs, her eyes dark with misery she explained to me that she had caught Potter in bed with another woman. Their very own bed. When asked who the other woman was, Ginevra's sobs only got louder and her tears fell faster. She looked up at me with brown eyes drowning in sorrow and revealed that the other woman was none other than Hermione Weasley, wife of Chief Auror Ronald Weasley, and her very own best friend._

_When asked how long she thought the affair was going on Ginevra was unable to answer. She simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders hopelessly. "I don't know," she said to me, "It could have been going on for years. Both of them travel for work quite frequently, at least, they say they were traveling. I should have known when Harry st-st-stopped spending any time with me." As I handed her a tissue I couldn't help but wonder what would have pulled Potter away from a woman as stunning as Miss Weasley. Let's face it, that Hermione Weasley isn't the best looker. "But the engagement, and the wedding are definitely off. I am through with Harry bloody Potter and Miss Know It All Granger." When I reminded Miss Weasley that Hermione was a Weasley, Ginevra simply responded with, "Not for long."_

_I am sure the news will certainly come as a shock to all my readers, as so many of them had looked up to the Boy Hero for so long. We know now that Harry Potter is not a role model. He may have saved us from You Know Who, but does that mean we let all his indiscretions go? I for one think not. The Wizarding World will certainly be keeping an eye on the situation, and this reporter reminds us all to stand by Ginevra Weasley. Marriage is a sacred bond in the Wizarding World, and maybe where the former, and soon to be again, Miss Granger comes from adultery is taken lightly, but in this world…it's a serious offense. But perhaps, just perhaps, Harry Potter and the soon to be ex Miss Weasley will come forward with their side of the story and shed some light into their horrendous actions._

"Bloody hell."

Draco strode into the kitchen, his left hand ruffling his blonde hair as he dropped into a chair across from Blaise. "Anything good in there?" he asked, pouring some coffee into his cup. Draco was still mulling over the events of last night. He hadn't meant to let Weasley's first name slip past his lips, but he was holding onto the fact that she hadn't seemed to notice.

"Well," said Blaise, setting the paper down and picking up his toast, "If you count an article about the scandalous on goings of four former Gryffindors good, then yeah. I would say there is some pretty good stuff in here."

"What?" asked Draco, his perfectly shaped eyebrows lifted.

"Ginny went to Skeeter." Blaise leaned back in his chair, arms crossed against his chest as he swallowed the last bite of his toast. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I think it's safe to say that is true in this situation," smirked Draco, his eyes devouring the paper. "Oh the look on Potty's face! I wish I could see it."

"Shit!" exclaimed Blaise, standing abruptly from the table. "Ginny! Potter isn't going to take this well."

"I wouldn't think that he would, but Weasley's a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself." Draco reached for a piece of toast, buttering it as he did. Glancing up at Blaise, Draco wasn't shocked to see him rushing out of the kitchen and headed for the floo. "Zabini! Don't get in the middle of this!"

"I'm already in the middle," he called back, "Ginny is one of my best friends. And since you are as well, you should come along in case Potter gives me any trouble."

"You want me to go to Red's aid?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief. "That's ludicrous."

"No," said Blaise, popping his head back into the kitchen, "I want you to be there in case you have to come to my aid."

Rolling his eyes, Draco stood from the table, and stared incredulously at Blaise, "I won't always be there to save your neck Blaise."

"Oh woe is me," said Blaise, "Whatever will I do with out Draco to save my ass?"

"I don't know mate," he said cheekily, "Let's hope you never have to find out."

--------

Sunlight was streaming into Ginny's room, and before she even opened her eyes she stretched languidly, squirming under her new quilts. Last night had been fun, and Ginny was actually thankful that Blaise had invited her along. Even if Malfoy had been there. She wasn't even going to let the fact that she had ran into Hermione and Harry bother her. They would get theirs in due time.

"Ginny."

Shooting up in bed, Ginny pulled her blankets up to her chest tightly. "Harry!?" she yelled, "What the hell are you doing in my flat?"

"Just thought I would stop by," he said taking a step forward and throwing the morning paper down onto the bed, "and find out what the hell you were thinking when you went to Rita Skeeter!"

"I was thinking that my fiancé had cheated on me with my brothers wife and that the world should know what kind of slime you really are." Ginny smiled wryly at him, and pushed herself out of bed. "Now if you would excuse me," she said, making her way towards her closet, "I have errands to run today."

"I am not through with you Ginny," spat Harry, marching up behind her and grasping her by her arm.

"Let go of me Potter," she seethed, turning to face him. "May I remind you that you are in my flat, without my permission. Breaking and entering…I would have once thought it beneath you. Oh wait, no, the only thing beneath you is Hermione."

"How dare you!"

"Actually Potter," drawled Blaise, "How dare you accost Ginny in her own home. I suggest you leave before I call the proper authorities."

"Piss off Zabini," spat Harry.

"Tsk tsk Potter," sneered Draco, "I don't appreciate you speaking to my friends that way."

"Unhand me Harry," spat Ginny, "This is the last time I will ask you."

"What are you gonna do Ginny? Have your new Slytherin friends attack me?"

"No," she said, thrusting her knee forward and into his crotch. Smirking as Harry fell to the ground, Ginny plucked a towel from her closet and slipped into the bathroom. "You know the way out." The bathroom door clicked softly, and the sound of running water filled the room. Blaise and Draco remained in the doorway, both looking as regal as ever, staring blankly down at the crumpled form of Harry.

"Well that was entertaining." Both boys turned and walked away from Ginny's room as the sound of Harry disapparating echoed in the flat. Blaise dropped onto the sofa, glancing up at Draco. "Ginny and I are going out for brunch, and since I'm already here may as well make it an early brunch."

"Right," said Draco, leaning against the fireplace, "and you're telling me this why?"

"I was going to extend an invitation to you, but with that attitude, I'd rather not."

"Who said I would be interested in going anyhow?" sneered Draco, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark grey trousers. Blaise smirked at his friend, and tilted his head casually to the side.

"Because I know you don't like to be alone," answered Blaise.

Ginny chose that moment to walk in on the pair, clad only in a white towel and her red hair dripping down her back. "Where did you want to go for brunch Blaise?" she asked, dropping onto a barstool and crossing her milky white legs. Blaise bit his bottom lip while he thought. Glancing over at Draco, Blaise was surprised to see his long time friends silvery eyes glued to Ginny's bare legs.

Blaise turned his attention back to Ginny, chuckling softly, "I liked that little muggle shop just down the way." Ginny nodded her head, and slid off the stool. She had taken Blaise to Miss Anne's Café when they had first became friends. It had been a little over a year since she had been there. It would be nice to go somewhere that didn't have any relation to Harry at all.

"Miss Anne's it is," she said, vanishing into her room.

"Miss Anne's?" queried Draco.

"Yeah," answered Blaise, "Ginny and I went there a long time ago. It's really good." Blaise glanced around the living room that Ginny had redecorated just the day before. It was odd. The walls that he had been used to seeing were covered in photos of her and Harry, Hermione and Ron, and now they were just gone. It was like she had just had to erase a large part of her life. Blaise didn't think that he would be able to handle it at all.

"Honestly Blaise," said Draco, moving to sit on the couch, "Have you forgotten how to hide what you're thinking?"

"What?"

"Your eyes," answered Draco, "So why don't you tell me how you really feel about Weasley."

"I already have Malfoy," said Blaise, leaning his head back, "We're friends and co-workers, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco's eyes swept over his best friends exotic features, eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't entirely sure he believed him.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Alright."

"Good, I'm glad we have that settled."

"Me too," said Draco.

"Have what settled?" asked Ginny, walking back into the room, knee high black boots in her hands.

"That Draco is coming to brunch with us," said Blaise, "You don't mind do you?"

"No," said Ginny, dropping into an armchair. Slipping her left foot into her boot, she pulled the leather up and over the dark denim jeans. "You don't mind going to a muggle café Malfoy?"

"Not at all."

"Alright," she said, tugging on the other boot and standing up. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Who says we go when you say?" asked Draco, one eyebrow lifted as he glanced from Ginny to Blaise.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, lifting her hand delicately to her chest, "I didn't realize we were in the land of Malfoy where you rule all."

"We're always in that land," he answered, smirking.

"Only in your head Draco," quipped Blaise. "Now let's go." Ginny grinned and grabbed Blaise's arm, tugging him towards the door. Draco stood there for a moment, shaking his head and glancing around once more. He had never imagined that he would be spending time with Ginny Weasley two days in a row.

Poking her head back into her flat, Ginny's bright red curls bounced lightly, "Come on Malfoy, the world doesn't wait on you today." Draco opened his mouth to say something back to her, but she beat him to it. "It's servicing me today." A smile nearly slipped onto Draco's face as the red head vanished from sight again, but he quickly caught himself. This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**And that does it for Chapter 5.**

**I am working on the next chapter, literally as I type this.**

**I have half of it typed up already.**

**If yall are still reading this, you are amazing. **

**And as always...reviews are always appreciated.**

**But don't feel obligated!**

**xxxx**

**XxNikixX**


	6. Waffles and Arguments

**AN:** Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I really do appreciate each and everyone of them, and as soon as my hectic life slows down I am going to start replying to each of them personally!! Anywho...The Draco/Ginny action still isn't in full swing, but it is slowly getting there. This next chapter is the start of it all. Enjoy, and thank you for reading!!

* * *

**Waffles and Arguments**

The weather outside, despite the sun shining brightly, was chilly at best and the muggle streets were packed with families making their way to their own brunches. As the unlikely trio walked in the direction of Miss Anne's Café, Ginny smiled at the small children passing by, clinging tightly to their mothers hands. She had wanted children with Harry, once. Now all those yearnings, and the life that she had wanted with Harry seemed an eternity away. The smile on her face slipped away, and Ginny's eyes focused on her feet moving out of rhythm with Blaise and Draco's, whose steps seemed one in the same. She knew that Ron had told her parents by now, but Ginny just couldn't face going over there, not when she knew how much her family had, or still, cared about Harry. They had been ecstatic when Ginny and Harry had announced their engagement. Harry Potter was finally going to be a part of their family, and he had chosen their daughter over every other girl that had been trying to catch his eye.

"Gin?"

Shaking her head, and all the thoughts about Harry and her family from her mind, she looked up into the eyes of Blaise. "Yeah?" She knew that she was probably as transparent as glass, and that Blaise was probably more than aware of what she was thinking, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to admit to it. She was a Weasley, after all, and one of the most stubborn out of the bunch.

"Uh, we're here." Ginny turned her eyes onto the door of the café, and smiled sheepishly, nodding her head. She really needed to get it together if she planned on going on like everything was fine.

"Head stuck in the clouds Red?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Ginny moved swiftly past both boys, swinging the door open, and dropping into the nearest booth in the café. Sliding all the way over so that she was pressed up against the wall, her head leaning on the glass, she drummed her fingers against the table top. She was vaguely aware of Draco sliding in across her, and Blaise sitting next to her, lightly in conversation.

"What's good here?" asked Draco, eyeing Blaise, and then Ginny. Picking up the menu that was laying atop the table, Draco eyed it with suspicion. He had never really eaten in a muggle restaurant as low key as this, or as…run down. Flipping the menu over, he looked over the top of it, catching sight of Ginny staring blankly out of the window. "Someone gonna answer me?"

"I had an omelet last time we were here," said Blaise, who hadn't even bothered looking at the menu. "And will probably stick to that choice."

"I'm not really an omelet person," said Draco, looking up at the middle aged woman that had approached their table.

"Can I get you three something to drink?"

"Coffee for me," said Blaise, looking over at Draco.

"Same for me," answered the blonde, setting down his menu.

"And for you?" asked the waitress, lifting her brow as she looked at Ginny.

"Gin," said Blaise, elbowing Ginny in the side.

"Huh?" said Ginny, looking away from the window. "Oh, I guess I'll take a coffee and an orange juice please."

The waitress walked away, pad of paper in hand, and both Blaise and Draco were gazing at Ginny as though neither had never seen her before. "Ginny," said Blaise, "What's the matter with you?" He reached out a hand and placed it gently on her shoulder, glancing quickly at Draco.

"I don't know," she said, "Nothing, I'm just a little spacey today, that's all."

"And that's a lie," said Draco, rolling his eyes, "and a bad one at that."

"Excuse me?" said Ginny.

"You heard me," he said, "that's a lie. We both know something is wrong with you, and I can almost guarantee you that it involves Scarhead."

"Gin," said Blaise, glaring at Draco, "Harry can't do anything else to you. You're going to be OK."

"I know that I'm going to be OK," she said, nodding her head, and looking down at her lap. "I just don't know when." Ginny was more than aware that she was going to breakdown eventually, she just didn't think it would be in the presence of Draco Malfoy. Her heart was still aching, the way it was supposed to after discovering the supposed love of your life was cheating on you. Her mind was still asking the question of why. She still didn't know what she had done to push him into the arms of her best friend. There were so many questions and feelings that she had bottled up in her, and she needed to get them out. Before she exploded.

Just as Ginny looked up, the waitress reappeared with their drinks, setting them down gracefully, and pulling her pad of paper out again. "Have you lot decided on what you want to eat?"

"Omelet for me," said Blaise, "Ham and cheese."

"Belgian waffles with sausage please," answered Ginny, smiling gently.

"I will have two eggs over easy, bacon lightly cooked, sausage links, and toast." Tossing the menu down, Draco leaned back against the booth as the waitress walked away. "Listen Weaslette," he said, "Moping around and staring out of windows isn't going to fix it."

"Thank you for that brilliant information Malfoy," she answered, rolling her eyes, "I thought staring out of windows would fix everything."

"Could you be more insensitive?" asked Blaise.

Draco simply shrugged at his best friend, and nodded his head. "If I tried."

Ginny, crossing her arms against her chest, turned her head and gazed at the other patrons in the café. It was almost heartbreaking to look around and see people smiling, happy, and completely unaware of the fact that her heart was breaking. She was sure, in that moment, when she caught sight of a bright emerald green shirt that there was no way her heart would ever mend. The damage that was done was to much.

"You're doing it again Ginny," said Blaise.

"I am not," she lied, "I'm just looking around the café. Neville and I came here quite often, and I know he and Luna are back in town. I guess I was hoping that they would be here." She felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Lying had never suited her much. She had always been rather horrible at it, the color rising into her face giving her easily away. Thankfully, Blaise seemed to have believed her and was already in conversation with Draco about quidditch.

"I don't know how you can be such a large fan of the Holyhead Harpies Blaise," sneered Draco, shaking his head.

"How could you not be a fan of a whole team of women on broomstick?" Blaise smirked at his friend, one eyebrow lifted. As if on cue with the mention of women, their waitress arrived carrying three plates of food. Ginny looked up when she heard the clink of the plates, and smiled lightly at the woman.

"Waffles and sausage," she said, setting the plate down in front of Ginny, "Omelet," added the woman, setting Blaise's plate in front of him. The omelet was almost bigger than the plate, and Ginny was sure that Blaise would never be able to eat it all. "And finally, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Enjoy your breakfast." The waitress quickly set Draco's plate down before him, and was almost sprinting off. Ginny had always known cafés to be busy during the morning. Which was why she was positive that she could never be a waitress. She was normally running 5 minutes late and mixing things up.

Silence reigned over the table as the trio ate their brunch, only the sound of knives against the plates and the scraping of forks filling the air. There was the chatter of the other patrons in the café, but Ginny wasn't hearing them. She was still lost in her own thoughts as she ate quietly, eyes down cast.

When Ginny took the last bite of her waffle, she became aware of both Draco's and Blaise's eyes on her. Glancing up, she shifted her gaze between the two of them. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Blaise, while Draco simply averted his gaze. Ginny rolled her eyes, and reached for the bill that was at the end of the table. She hadn't even been aware of the waitress bringing it. Flipping it over in her hands, she set it back down, and reached into the black hand bag she brought with her. She had always kept both muggle money and Wizarding money on her when she moved into her flat into muggle London.

"What do we owe?" asked Blaise.

"Please," said Ginny, looking over at Blaise, "Like you even thought to carry muggle money with you." Ginny pulled out the necessary amount of money and set it atop the bill. "We can go."

"Well this has to be an absolute first," said Draco as they stood from their booth.

"What does?" asked Blaise.

"A Weasley paying for a Malfoy."

Ginny couldn't help but glare at him as he said it, "Yes," she said, "because heaven forbid a Weasley actually have enough money to pay for anything right?" Rolling her eyes, she stormed out of the café, and back into the biting cold.

"That isn't what I meant Weaslette," Draco said from a few steps behind her.

"Sure it isn't Malfoy," she spat, "Because you didn't spend seven years of your life making my brother and I feel miserable about our family, and being Weasleys. You always, always, made fun of our second hand books and hand me down robes, so no wonder it would come as a shock to you that maybe, just maybe we're doing well now."

"If you call what you are doing well," he said, sneering at her back, "then I would hate to see what bad is."

"Ugh!" she yelled, rounding the corner near her flat, "You are never going to change are you? You are always going to be a snide, arrogant and spoiled little brat! I'm surprised you were even able to eat your breakfast in the mere presence of a little blood traitor like me, not to mention all the muggles I'm sure you and your father detest!"

"I am not like my father Weasley!" Draco's voice took on a hard edge, the ice in it chilling her more than the weather outside. So mentioning his father struck a nerve did it? "Don't pretend you know anything about me, a lot of things have changed since my Hogwarts days Weasley, and you'll do well to remember that."

"I am perfectly aware what has changed since Hogwarts," she spat back, turning around so that she was facing him. It took him completely off guard as he nearly ran into her, unprepared for her sudden stop. "But I know you Malfoy, and you will never change. You will always be the slimy Slytherin that you were in Hogwarts and nothing can change that!"

Blaise, completely shocked into silence by the out bursts between his two friends, didn't know what to do. He stood there, an amused expression lighting up his eyes and his arms crossed against his chest. "Now now children," he said, chiding them softly, "Play nice."

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco and Ginny had spoken in unison, and both just stood there glaring at each other. A smirk tugged at the corner of Draco's lips, and that only infuriated Ginny more. Glancing at Blaise, she moved away from Draco, and towards him. 'I'll see you later," she said, moving past him and continuing on her way towards her flat. When the red head was out of sight, Blaise laughed.

"What is so bloody funny?" spat Draco, turning his silvery gray eyes onto his best friend.

"I haven't seen you that riled up in a long time. She wasn't the first one to insult your father, or say you're like him." Blaise watched Draco with a smug smile. "What made you blow up at her, but at none of the other people?"

"Sod off Zabini," he said, moving past him towards an alley. A crack filled the air, and Blaise knew that Draco had disapparated. Smirking, an idea started to form in Blaise's head. He hadn't seen Ginny act that way in a long time, and Draco rarely ever let his cool and collected exterior fail him. Maybe, just maybe there was something there. Blaise shook his head at the thought of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. It wouldn't ever happen. Would it?

* * *

**And that does it for chapter 6!!**

**As always, I hope you keep reading, and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Be honest and let me know what you thought!!**

**XxNikixX**


	7. Burn Baby Burn

_**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, I only play with the characters._

So I'm back!

I know it's been forever since I updated, and I believe the last time that I did so I had just found out that I was pregnant. Well, a lot has happened since then. I had a beautiful baby boy on the **14th of October**, and my fiancé and I bought a house.

No, I didn't forget about this story! I had a complicated pregnancy and was seeing doctors almost every day, so I simply just wasn't around, nor in the state of mind to write.

But I am going to do so more often!

I hope you like this chapter!!

Read on, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I hearts you guys.

* * *

Slamming the door behind her, Ginny headed straight to her bedroom still infuriated after her shouting match with Draco. Her eyes were glassy with tears, and she kept wringing her hands as she paced back and forth. This was wrong, she thought, this is all wrong! "This isn't how things are supposed to be!" she yelled, dropping down onto her bed, and hanging her head low. Her red hair formed a curtain around her face, and Ginny felt the urge to hit something as a tear stained the leg of her pants. Snatching up her wand from her bedside table, she lifted her head and had anyone been there, they would have been shocked at the cold glint in her eyes. Marching over to her closet, Ginny dropped to the floor in search of a box she knew was there somewhere.

Reaching in and tossing out every pair of shoes she owned, she wasn't aware that Blaise was standing in her doorway, a concerned look on his face. "Ginny," he said, making her jump.

"Don't do that Blaise!" she said, not even turning to face him. "You scared me." Continuing on her task she kept discarding more and more shoes, some nearly hitting Blaise as he moved closer. The box she was searching for was covered in flowers, the word 'Memories' adorning the top of it. She needed that box. She needed to destroy that box. "What are you doing Gin?"

"I'm looking for something," she said, "Isn't that obvious?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaise kneeled down on the floor next to her. "I can see that," he answered, flicking the red head on the backside of her shoulder, "but what are you looking for?" Blaise wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to that. For all he knew she was looking for her sanity because the girl was acting crazy.

"A box."

"A box," he repeated, "A box of what?"

Sighing, Ginny turned to look at her friend, "A box of photos." Blaise nodded his head, and put an arm around Ginny. "What does it look like?" he asked, "I'll help you look for it." He knew what she was going to do. It wasn't that long ago when he broke up with someone that Ginny told him in some cultures burning everything that belonged to someone was the only way to rid yourself of their ghost. He hadn't understood at the time why she had thought it was relevant since his ex was still living, but when he had burned the photos he felt relieved.

"It's blue and covered with little pink flowers." Ginny leaned forward on all fours and stuck her head under the shelves that lined her closet, when Blaise heard a small cry of joy fall from her lips. "I got it!" she said, crawling backwards out of the shelves. "I can bu--Ouch!" Ginny had tried to sit up to quickly, knocking her head on the lower shelf. "Damn that smarts." Rubbing her head, she shot Blaise a look as he chuckled at her. "It's not funny Zabini. I could have a concussion!"

"Yes," he said, nodding, "You could, but I know you don't, so it is funny." Extending a hand to help her up off the floor, she took it and grinned. She was oddly excited to burn the photos that were inside the box. She wasn't sure, however, if she wanted company when she did it. Some of the photos in the box were from some of the happiest times in her life. Times that she had spent with Harry. She felt so conflicted! Part of her was happy and ready to move on, while another part of her wanted to sit in a corner and cry all day, and yet another part of her…the smallest part, almost wanted to forgive him.

"Blaise," she said, her voice small as she moved back towards her bed, "Do you think I overreacted?"

"Ginny," he said, his voice soft and comforting, "No, honey, you didn't overreact." Making his way towards her, he climbed onto the bed next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulder. It was heartbreaking for him. He had never watched one of his best friends go through something like this. Hell, his only other best friend was the one that normally caused the pain in a relationship. "You did what was best for you."

"Did I?" she asked, her mocha colored eyes swimming in a sea of tears as she stared at him. Her small hands were running over the word 'memories', and Ginny dipped her head low. She felt foolish, but hadn't any idea why. She felt guilty, even though she was the innocent one. She felt broken, even though she was clearly whole. "I still love him."

The feeling of Blaise's hand under her chin was comforting, and as he tilted her face upwards Ginny was thankful that they had become friends. "I know," he said, scooting closer towards her. Snaking his arm around her shoulders, he felt her head drop onto his shoulder, "I know you do."

"I don't want to love him anymore," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I can't love him anymore. He doesn't love me, and I'm not sure he ever did."

"Gin," whispered Blaise, "He loved you. We all saw it." Blaise knew this moment was coming. The moment where Ginny would doubt everything that had ever happened with Harry. He knew she would break down, and he was just glad that he was able to be there for her. He couldn't ever imagine going through something like this alone.

"Then why did he do it Blaise?" she asked, lifting her head and staring into his eyes. "Why did he cheat on me? Why did he make me feel so worthless? Why did he make me feel like…like…I don't matter?" Her tears were streaming down her cheeks, but her voice easily betrayed the sadness she was obviously feeling. Her voice was deadly calm, and quiet.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough." Blaise knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for, but what else could he say? He didn't know the answers to her questions. "I guess," he said, "Harry was just taking you for granted. He thought you would always be there, no matter what he did. But you can't let what he did make you feel worthless. You're not."

Rubbing at her eyes, Ginny suddenly threw her hands up. "Merlin I feel so stupid!!" Standing suddenly, Ginny paces in front of Blaise. "I need to leave. I need to get out of here for a little while." Ginny was wringing her hands together, and Blaise couldn't help but agree that the girl needed a break from life for a little while. Since he had met her all she did was work, and plan her wedding. She only had one of those things to keep her occupied now, and spending time alone wasn't going to be best for her right now.

"Let's go somewhere!" she exclaimed. "You have vacation time don't you?"

"Well yeah," he said, sounding a little unsure, "but when would you want to go?"

"Not right now," she said, and Blaise felt a little relieved. He liked spontaneity, but not spur of the moment jet setting. "I was thinking in a few weeks, when the weather starts to get warmer. Maybe we can go to…I don't know, an exotic island or something. I can drink from a coconut and you can stare at the local beauty." Laughing at her own thoughts, Ginny pounced back onto the bed, feeling and sounding much happier than she had a few moments ago. Reaching for her wand, she pointed it at the box causing it to levitate before the two of them.

"Aren't you going to look at the photos first?" he asked her, one eyebrow lifted as he stared at the levitating box. It wasn't that he wanted her to stare at happy photos of her and Harry, but what if there were some photos that she wanted to keep?

"No," she said, sounding absolutely sure of the decision, "Looking at them will make things worse." Giving her wand a quick flick, the box went up in flames and Ginny fell backwards onto her bed, her eyes glued to the flames. Blaise had his wand in hand, ready to extinguish anything that wasn't meant to catch fire. He knew the flames would burn themselves out, but you could never be to cautious when dealing with fire.

The pair waited until the flames extinguished themselves, and when they finally had nothing but a pile of ashes was left on the floor of her bedroom. With a quick sweeping motion of his wand, Blaise banished the ashes, leaving her floor spotless. Well, almost spotless. There were about 30 pairs of shoes on the floor. "What now Gin?" he asked, glancing at his wristwatch. They had been sitting there for nearly 2 hours, and he could feel the slight pangs of hunger. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

When he turned to look at her, he smiled. The petite girl was sound asleep. Reaching for a chenille blanket that was at the end of her bed he covered her up. Standing from her bed, Blaise moved towards the door when the sound of Ginny's voice made him turn. "Thank you Blaise." Her eyes hadn't even opened, and Blaise simply nodded his head before he shut her door.

* * *

"Ron, I think you need to think about this before you sign these papers."

Looking up, Ron's blue eyes held a look of determination. "I have thought about it," he said, reaching for a quill. "My decision is final." Tapping the tip of the quill against the tabletop as the woman behind the desk marked different spots on a set of papers, Ron looked around her office. "How many of these do you do a day?"

"Not that many," she said, glancing up briefly, "It's most common between a marriage that has at least one muggleborn party. Divorces are more common in the muggle world. I hate to say it, but marriage doesn't seem to be as sacred to muggles as it is to wizards." Nodding his head, he had to agree. If marriage were sacred to Hermione she wouldn't have cheated on him.

"There is the issue of the house and your belongings," she said, and Ron couldn't keep a puzzled look off his face.

"What issue?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well," she said, setting her quill down and taking her glasses off. "The property that the two of you purchased while married is in both of your names. In order to declare who gets the home, you two would have to go to court. Now, you can make this easy on the both of you and let it go, or you can take her to court."

"If I took her to court what are the chances that I will win?" he asked, unsure if wanted to let his house go.

"Considering that she is at fault here," she answered, "It is highly likely. The only reason I wanted to make you aware of this is because going to court can be a long drawn out situation that can continue on for months. When you came to me you said you wanted this over and done with as quickly as possible."

"I still do," he said, his expression blank. "She can have it all. I don't want any reminders of her in my life anyways."

"Alright, I will let her attorney know."

"Thanks," he said, "Do I need to sign now?" With a simple nod, his divorce attorney pushed the papers closer to him, and she explained where to sign and where to initial. When she was finished speaking, he picked up his quill and went through the papers, initialing the circles, and signing on the X. When he signed the final page, he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, but at the same time he felt the final dagger dig into his heart.

Not once since he had fallen in love with Hermione did he imagine he would be here doing this. He had imagined children, a happy home, a beautiful wedding, and a wonderful life. Only one of those hopes had come to light. Their wedding had been beautiful, and so had Hermione. But now, looking back, he couldn't help but wonder if she had been sleeping with his best man then too.

"Are we done?" he asked, standing from his chair and stuffing his hands into his robes. "I really have to get back to my department."

"We are done," she said, standing and extending her hand, "You are officially single Mr. Weasley."

A small smile played against his features, and he couldn't figure out if he was sad or happy. He was simply…divorced. Shaking her hand, he made his way out of her office, and away from the life he once knew.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**I know not much happened, but just wait.**

**I have already started on the next chapter, and it should be up in the next few days.**

**And if you're still reading this...you lot rock my world.**

**XxNikixX**


	8. Coral Island

**Well, I am so sorry that I took me so long to update, but I was having a small case of writers block, and was adjusting to life with a newborn baby. I am happy to say that life is absolutely fantastic with Wyatt, and I love being a mother. **

**Here is my new chapter, and I'm sure you will be happy to hear that it's longer than the rest. It's close to 6000 words, about 300 or so shy of it. I hope you enjoy it, and please, if you have any input at all, negative or not, don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Cheers, Stay Gold, and Read On!**

**And thank you so much to EVERYONE that has been reading, and an even bigger thank you those that have been reviewing. xxxx**

* * *

"Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny turned her head to the right, a beatific smile on her face as she stared at her brother and best friend. It had been hard to get Ron to agree to come along with them. He had always known that she was friends with the former Slytherin, but he hadn't ever hung around the two before. While it was plainly obvious that the two were strictly friends, Ginny knew he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of going on vacation with them. Ginny had asked him to be nice, and she had done the same with Blaise. It was hard, she knew, to forgive someone who had made fun of them for so long, but Ginny had done it. And she had to remind him that if she could forgive someone like Blaise then so could he.

"Please," said Ron, glancing at Blaise, "Remind why were are taking _muggle _transportation when we could just very easily apparate?"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny just smiled. She had decided that it would be fun to take a plane to Coral Island, after all none of them had ever been on a plane before and it was sure to be a memorable experience. "Because," she started, "I wanted to."

"You should know better than to disagree with her," said Blaise good naturedly. She was so enthused that Blaise had decided he was coming along with them after all. She had been worried that he was going to change his mind at the last minute, and she desperately wanted her best friend to come along with her on the first vacation she was taking without her entire family, and without Harry. She knew that this was also the first time Ron was going somewhere without Hermione.

"I know," answered Ron, smiling at his sister, "but still. I just don't understand why she wants to take a 9 hour flight when we could be there in the blink of an eye." The trio were squished into the back of a muggle cab, and Ginny was in the middle. Their voices were hushed, as the cab driver was glancing in the rearview mirror quite a few times, but Ginny really didn't care.

"Ron," she said, flicking her brother on the knee, "I just thought it would be an interesting experience for the three of us." Ginny heard her brother mumble under his breath about Luna and Neville. Glaring at him, she spoke through clenched teeth. "I didn't force you to do this Ronald. When we get to the airport you can do whatever you want. I am taking an airplane. So deal with it."

"Calm down will you Gin?" said Blaise, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We're headed to a tropical beach and we're going to have fun." She knew he was right, and she did as he said, breathing in calmly and letting her breath out just as slowly as she inhaled. The cab was pulling up to the airport in the center of London, and Ginny could feel excitement coursing through her. She had been looking forward to this trip ever since she booked the tickets and hotel 5 weeks ago. A lot had happened in the course of 5 weeks, and Ginny was thankful to be leaving.

Ginny was pulling her luggage out of the trunk of the cab as Blaise paid him, while Ron was getting them luggage tags for their suitcases. "You ready Gin?"

Nodding with enthusiasm, Ginny pulled her suitcase behind her as they headed into the airport, moving quickly through the check in line, and into the security line. Removing her shoes, Ginny walked through the metal detectors, thankful that she had stowed her wand in her check in bag. It would have looked strange for three people to be carrying wooden sticks in their carry on bags. Giggling at the thought, Ginny looked over at her companions who were busy putting their shoes back on their feet.

The time passed quickly as they waited for their plane to start boarding, and once it did, Ginny felt nervous. Her father had been excited that someone in their family was finally going to be getting on an airplane. When the flight attendant was showing them the emergency exits, Ginny reached down to buckle her seat belt, and started to panic when she couldn't get the two to latch correctly. Blaise chuckled lightly at her, and reached over to do it for her. The three had decided to fly first class, unsure of what it meant when they had booked it. Now that they were sitting in the overly large seats, Ginny was glad that they had.

The flight attendants catered to them, and it was something she wasn't used to, and she knew that Ron wasn't used to it either. Glancing over at Blaise, she knew he felt at ease with the treatment he was getting. He had grown up in a first class environment after all. There was a content smile playing against her lips, and she turned her head to stare out of the window. They had been in the air for a little over an hour and forty five minutes, and she knew that they still had seven more hours to go. Her cinnamon eyes scanned over the ground, and water below them and she felt as though she had never seen anything more beautiful. She had flown on a broom in the sky, naturally, but she had never been this high in the air before. It was impossible on a broom, the air became way to thin when you were this high up.

"Hey Ron," she said, turning her attention to her brother, "thank you for coming with us."

"I'm glad you asked me Gin," he said to her, reaching over and setting his hand atop hers.

"I know how you're feeling right now," she started, staring down at her lap, "and I know that London is really the last place you want to be right now." She knew that bringing up the painful events of her ex-fiance and his ex-wife was going to be a hard subject to breach, but she figured it best to do it now, instead of when they were in some beautiful tropical paradise.

"It is," he answered, his voice low and filled with hurt. "I'm always scared that I'm going to run into her and him."

"I have ran into them." Ginny had spent the past two weeks not even leaving her apartment. She and Blaise had ran into Harry and Hermione more times than she had ever thought she would. She remembered cursing at the world and wondering why such a large city seemed so small. When she had seen them it felt as though her heart had broken all over again. They had seemed happy, like she used to be, and Hermione was wearing a smile similar to the one she had used to wear when she was naively crushing on Harry. "It wasn't easy."

"I can imagine." The way Ron's voice sounded didn't fool her. There was a slight tremble as he spoke, and she knew that even though he was trying to be strong, he wasn't going to be able to play his part for much longer.

"Hey Weasleys!" Ginny and Ron both turned to look at Blaise who was sitting across from them, a perfect smile on his face and eyes sparkling with excitement. "The stewardess is bringing us all champagne and strawberries."

"Champagne?" asked Ginny. Why in earth would she want to drink on a plane? What happened if the plane crash? Shouldn't she be sober so that she could save herself.

"Yes, Gin," he answered her, "Champagne."

"Why?" she asked.

"To celebrate, of course."

"And just what are we celebrating?" asked Ron.

"Freedom," he answered simply.

Ginny looked over at Ron and smiled. That thought hadn't even occurred to her before now. They were free. Looking back she realized that Harry had held her back, and Hermione had always held Ron back. There was so much that he had wanted to do, and he had always wanted children but Hermione had always claimed that she wasn't ready for that. Now that they knew of the scandalous affair she and Harry were having, she understood why she wasn't ready.

After all, what man would sleep with a large pregnant woman, when he had a thin fiance at home? Surely the thought had crossed Hermione's mind, because despite how Ginny felt about her, the bitch wasn't stupid. "To freedom, then." Ginny smiled at her brothers words, and nodded her head. The pretty blond stewardess had brought them their glasses, a plate of strawberries, and a bottle of seemingly expensive champagne. She was eager to drink some, as she had never tasted it. The bubbly drink had been present at Hermione and Ron's wedding, but she hadn't gotten around to trying any.

Watching as Blaise poured them each a glass, she followed his lead as he dropped a small delicate strawberry into the flute. Holding up her glass, she looked from Blaise to Ron. "To freedom and kicking our cheating spouses to the curb."

"Amen!" said Ron, clinking his glass with hers and draining the contents of the glass.

"And I propose a toast to Ginny and her new life, and for dragging me along on this trip. Because I know I'm bound to meet some gorgeous scantily clad women." Blaise and Ginny laughed as the clinked their glasses together, and swallowed their champagne. The rest of the flight flew by, and the trio had drank two bottles of champagne on top of their first, and by the time the plane touched down, Ginny and Ron were in higher spirits than they had been in for a month.

Getting off the plane was easy, and as they collected their luggage, Ginny glanced around for the phone that they were supposed to use to call their hotel once they got in. "Don't worry about it Gin," said Blaise, leaning down and whispered, "I've already taken care of this." She followed his extended arm, as he pointed to a sleek looking black limo. "This my dead Ginevra, is going to be a trip you will never forget."

***

Ginny fell atop her large bed, turning her head to look out the large French doors that led to her private balcony. She had fallen in love with this place the moment they had landed, and she couldn't wait for Blaise and her brother to get unpacked so that they could go exploring. Having already unpacked her clothes with a simple spell her mother had taught her, Ginny was already changed into a dark blue two piece bathing suit, with a matching sarong tied around her waist. She was slightly self conscious, as she had never gone into public with so little clothing on.

Standing, and making her way from her bedroom into the living room her room was furnished with, she glanced into a mirror that was hanging there. She was almost unrecognizable. She had pulled on a pair of dark sunglasses, and her red hair was loose around her shoulders, falling in slight waves due to the braid she had worn on the flight. Her porcelain skin was glowing, and she smiled. For one of the first times in her life she felt lovely. Not quite beautiful, because she wasn't someone like Lavendar. No, she was just plain and boring Ginevra Weasley.

Picking up the phone, she called the front desk and left a message with them. She wasn't going to wait for Ron or Blaise. The sun would be setting soon and she wanted to go have a look at the beautiful resort they were staying at. Her patience had run thin about 45 minutes ago, and she wasn't going to wait any longer. She quickly, but politely, told the young woman at the front desk that if anyone were to come looking for her, to inform them that she was out near the water.

Slipping her feet into a pair of white sandals, she left her room, making sure she tucked her room key into the waistband of her bathing suit bottom. The warm air surrounded her bare skin, and Ginny smiled. It was such a nice change to London. The sky was brilliantly blue, not a cloud in sight, and this place would be hers for a week! A whole week in paradise. As she moved through the resort, her eyes danced from one thing to the next. There was a number of pools that she could lay by, and restaurants and clubs that she could go to. It was like a city within a city. It was remarkable, and she promised herself that she would take more vacations after this. Hell, she may as well just come back here more often.

When she found herself at the start of the beach, she kicked her shoes off, and headed towards the water. The sun was starting to dip down beyond the horizon, and she couldn't help but think it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Dropping down into the still warm sand, she felt the last rays of the sun wash over her, and she shivered with delight. Her sunglasses were pushed back into her hair, and her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the moment. There wasn't anything that could ruin this for her. She was sure of it.

"Weasley?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice, but closed them almost immediately. There was no way that he was here. It just wasn't possible, was it? Why in the world would Draco Malfoy happen to show up at the same place that she, her brother and…BLAISE! She was mentally screaming at him, and she was sure that he was the one behind this. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing," he said, watching her with interest. Her eyes were still closed, and her mouth was slightly turned down in a frown. Was she really that unhappy to see him? "I was just surprised to see you here, that's all."

Slowly letting her eyes flutter open, she turned to stare at him. "Well I can assure you that I am equally surprised. If Blaise had mentioned that you were going to be here, I may have rethought my destination for a peaceful and relaxing vacation." Ginny scowled, upset that Blaise had kept this from her. She wasn't concerned for herself, mostly, but for Ron. She didn't think he could handle being stuck on a small island with someone she was absolutely sure he hated still. The two always would be Gryffindor and Slytherin to one another, even though times had changed.

"Blaise," he started, amused by her reaction, "had nothing to do with my being here. This is where I vacation every year. Normally a bit later in the summer season, I admit, but I have a trip to Italy planned later in the summer." His stormy eyes drank her in, watching as the last rays of the days sun danced across her porcelain skin, and Draco suddenly found himself thinking things about Ginny Weasley that he never thought he would.

Ginny seemed to notice his sudden silence, and for the second time since he had approached her, she let her eyes flutter open, and slowly turned to face him. He had dropped down into the sand next to her, his platinum blond hair was in disarray as he stared out at the ocean water. Ginny had never seen Draco like this before. His face was free of worry, and he wasn't scowling. He actually looked at peace, and without the lines of distaste creasing his brow, she couldn't help but find herself attracted to him. Mentally smacking herself, she turned her attention to the crashing waves as well.

It really was peaceful, even with the present company, watching the waves lap at the shore. The sun was making it's last dissent behind the horizon, and Ginny sighed in frustration. She had taken this vacation to get away from all the stress in her life, and she had spent the last 6 weeks avoiding Draco Malfoy like the plague that he was. Though she had never thought the plague was attractive before now.

"You know Ginny," he said, his voice surreptitiously low, "I'm really not that intolerable. I know you've been avoiding coming out with Blaise on my behalf." Jutting out her lower lip, Ginny wondered if she had really been that obvious, or it Blaise had said something to him. Even though the two hadn't said a single word to one another since their explosive argument weeks ago, Ginny felt as though a new chapter had been opened between the two of them.

She didn't feel the revulsion she normally felt in his presence, and she didn't feel the lingering vibes of dislike that normally reverberated off of his exquisite form. _Ugh this is ridiculous, I should not be thinking of Malfoy like this. He's MALFOY. _Pulling herself out of her silence, she pulled her bare knees up to her chest, encircling them with her arms. "You haven't proved that you're not," she said, resting her head atop her knees. Her vibrant hair fanned around her shoulders, spilling like cinnamon against her milky skin.

"I'm proving it now, aren't I?" he said, a smirk lifting his lips.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny decided that while he was being polite and nice, she could do the same. "I guess," she said, not really wanting to concede to the truth that he actually wasn't that intolerable on a good day. But, she chided, not every day is a good day. Especially when dealing with Draco. When a couple passed by them, hands linked and longing looks in their eyes, Ginny bit down on her lip. She was doing a fantastic job of fooling the rest of the world that she was doing perfectly fine. Even Blaise and Ron had bought her happy go lucky attitude in life, but she was almost certain that the blond sitting next to her had caught the way she tensed up, and the way her bottom had been caught in between her teeth.

She wasn't sure why she was so affected anymore. She had grown accustomed to the idea of being alone. Being without Harry hadn't really been all that hard once she got past the initial shock of his betrayal. But she was still broken. No one had come along and tried to put her together again. She loved Blaise, and she loved her supportive family, but not one person had bothered to ask how she was really doing. Sure, they asked how she was, and what she had been doing, but not one person had tried to push her past the automatic reply of 'I'm good..', or 'I'm fine.'. No, they had let it rest there because any sane person knew not to push the fiery red head.

"He really did a number on you," she heard from next to her. Her head whipped to face him, and her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. Had he really just said that? "I don't understand why he did it Ginny," he continued, "but he was stupid. And very tactless."

"What right have you to commentate on my past relationship and the mistakes that Harry made within it?" She was getting angry. She didn't know why, but for some reason the thought of Draco being the one person that would learn how broken she really was disturbed her beyond reason.

"I don't have any right," he said, lifting his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying that he really fucked you up."

"Yeah," she said, dropping her head, "he did." The pain was still there, and the hole that had been torn into her heart was as gaping as it had ever been. It was unfilled. And she was almost positive that it would stay that way. How could she trust another man again after what Harry had done?

"He was stupid Ginny," he said, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder, and it was the most tender moment Ginny could ever remember in her life. The air was wrought with sincerity, and Ginny felt her eyes start to tear.

"Thanks," she said, glancing up through watery eyes. "It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"What's pathetic?"

"The fact that I'm sitting here, crying to someone who hates me," she said, and she noticed the flicker of confusion in his eyes, and the way his brow puckered just between his eyes, "It's pathetic that someone who probably took pleasure in my pain is the first person to actually make me feel a shred of normalcy in so long."

He was grinning now, but that small pucker of confusion was still there between his eyes, "I don't hate you Ginny."

"That's news to me," she said, laughing, "The Daily Prophet should put that on the front page. I can see the headline now, 'Malfoy Does Not Hate Weasley'."

He joined in her laugher, taken by surprise at the amount of ease he felt with her, "I can imagine they would sell record numbers." Their laughter only grew, and so did Ginny's confusion. She had never thought she would be sitting here in a romantic setting with someone she hadn't expected to ever be talking civilly to. There was a strange sensation rising up in her, and she wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"I never thought I would be saying this," she said, straightening out her legs and placing her hands behind her, resting her weight on them, "especially to you, but this is the first time I've really laughed in quite some time." She reached up to wipe tears away from her eyes, and she glanced back towards the resort, wondering if Blaise or Ron had gone looking for her yet.

"Expecting someone?" he asked, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"I was just wondering if Ron or Blaise were out of their rooms yet," she said, looking back towards him, "We were supposed to explore this place together, but that didn't happen. Obviously."

"Well," he said, rising from the sand, "Since they are no where near, would you mind getting dinner with me?" Ginny was absolutely positive that her mouth was slightly parted, and her eyes wide with shock. Was Malfoy actually asking her to go to dinner with him? Her grasp on the English language was momentarily lost, and it took Draco clearing his throat for her to regain her ability to speak.

"I don't know," she said, standing up too, "Ron and Blaise might be waiting for me."

"I'm sure Blaise wouldn't mind," he said, smirking, "though I can't speak for your brother."

"He would mind," she said, smiling. But did she really care? She actually felt like herself around Draco, and she wasn't sure she was ready to give that up just yet. "But I think I would like that. Dinner, that is."

"Good," he answered, his eyes traveling down to the bikini she was still wearing. "but you're going to have to change. Did you bring a cocktail dress with you?"

***

Twenty three minutes later, Ginny heard a quiet knock at her door, and she felt her heart beat speed up. She was nervous. Her slight, delicate frame was draped in a thin, blue cocktail dress that stopped mid thigh, and left her shoulders bare, and she suddenly felt very naked. Draco's silver eyes would surely get more than they bargained for, but Ginny had to remind herself that this wasn't a date. They were getting dinner. That was it.

Breathing in deeply, Ginny opened the door, and to her surprise Draco was standing there looking quite speechless as he took her appearance in. Her windswept hair was pulled to the side in a modern and casual ponytail, while her long legs led the way to a pair of too high stilettos that she was sure she would regret wearing later than night. But the most shocking part of Ginny's appearance in Draco's perspective was the fact that she seemed to be glowing, and she was breathtaking.

Doing as Ginny had done early, Draco mentally kicked himself when he realized he was thinking about little Ginny Weasley in a fashion that was plainly not platonic or disinterested. "Are you ready?" he asked, finally speaking.

"Yeah," she said, turning around to grab her room key and a small black clutch. "Where exactly are we going? I saw a number of restaurants here, and they all looked good."

Draco found himself watching the way Ginny's mouth moved when she spoke, discovering that he liked the way her lower lip was significantly fuller than the top. "Um," he said, stumbling for words, "we're going to Délicieux."

"A French restaurant?" she asked, not really needing the confirmation from him, because it was obvious in the name. He nodded his response, and she grinned. She loved French food, and she just hoped the night would pass by peacefully, without arguing with him.

And thankfully that was exactly what had happened. The two had ordered their food, drinking glass of wine after glass of wine, and were seemingly enjoying the others company. It was, in her opinion, a rather successful meal. "The shrimp crepes were fantastic!" Ginny mused, smiling at her companion. He had ordered for her, seeing as how she hadn't been able to make up her mind about what she had wanted, "And your rosemary chicken wasn't that bad either." She had stolen some chicken and rice provencal off his plate when he had boasted that his dinner looked much better than hers. She had learned something about Draco during that brief exchange.

He didn't like sea food. Which appalled her to no end because she loved it! She had once tried sushi with Hermione, cringing at the memory of the backstabber, and had surprisingly loved it. "I still can't believe you don't like fish, shrimp, or anything from the ocean," she said as the waitress cleared their table. She was significantly intoxicated by the time of the evening, and she was pleased to note that Draco was as well. She couldn't be the only drunk one in a later retelling of this night. That would just be scandalous.

"I can't help it," he said, laughing as he sipped from his wine glass, "The thought that I have swam with my food freaks me out."

"I've never thought of it like that," she said, leaning back in her chair. The two bottles of wine that they had consumed was taking it's toll on them, relaxing Ginny and making Draco much easier to talk to. "You know," she said, reaching for her wine glass, "I never thought you would be this nice."

"Neither did I," he said, though it was as if he wasn't saying it to her at all. His voice had taken on a darker edge at the moment, and Ginny cocked her head to the left.

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning forward, her elbows on the table.

"Ginny," he started, "You and I grew up in very different houses, with very different parents, and I can't say that I'm not a little envious of you for that."

"Oh," she said, shifting in her seat, "I can understand that."

"Can you Ginny?" he asked, leaning forward over the small table. Their faces were mere inches away from one another, and Ginny could taste his wine tainted breath as she breathed. "Can you understand what it's like to grow up in a house where the words love and caring are banned? Can you imagine living in a house where your father is training you to be the next best servant to a man that you want nothing to do with?"

Ginny knew that he was speaking of his fathers involvement with Voldemort, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't imagine what that was like, and she had never had to. "I'm so sorry Draco," she said, placing her hand atop his, surprised by the warmth.

"Me too," he said, flipping his hand so that his palm was against hers. The feeling that shot through her was unexplainable and she wasn't sure if it was the wine speaking, but she suddenly wanted nothing more than to comfort this man. He looked just as broken as she felt, his emotions breaking through the carefully composed Malfoy mask.

"Are you ready to retire for the night?" he asked, standing from his seat and grasping Ginny's hand. "I'm sure it's been a long day for you. Blaise did mention that he was flying in, and now that I know you accompanied him, I'm sure the flight drained your energy."

"Now that you mention it," she said, stifling a yawn, "I am tired." Ginny stood, acutely aware of the close proximity in which they were standing. Had she taken a step forward she would be pressed against him, and she would be able to press her lips to his. _What the hell? Why I am thinking about kissing Malfoy? He's fucking Draco Malfoy for merlins sake!_ Clearing her throat, she collected her small clutch, and was escorted out of the restaurant by her…friend?

"Thank you for having dinner with me Ginny," he said, leading her in the direction towards her room, "It was a nice change from the company that I normally keep."

"What's the matter Malfoy?" she teased, "The blond bimbos unable to keep up with your witty comebacks?"

He chuckled, "Something like that," he answered, reaching up to twirl a lock of her hair between his fingers, "but I think I've just been feeling that it's time for a color change."

The rhythmic beating of her heart sped up again, as it had been doing all night, and Ginny had never felt more anxious in her entire life. She didn't know what the anxiety was, and she wasn't entirely sure why the urge to run her hand through his hair had decided to emerge. Biting lightly on her lower lip, she felt relief as they approached her room. And something else. Was it…disappointment?

When she turned to face him, she smiled lightly. "I really did have a good time Draco," she said, "Thank you for inviting me." She noticed the way his eyes raked over her face in appreciation, pausing as they reached her lips, and she had to remind herself that it meant nothing. This was Draco Malfoy after all. And she was Ginny Weasley. But had miss Ginny Weasley been staring at his lips all through dinner?

"Draco," she started, "I--"

But she was suddenly cut off as his lips crashed against hers, mimicking the way the waves had crashed upon the shore and lapped at the sand just as his lips moved against hers in the same desperate move to get farther. Her lips conceded, and she found herself kissing him back, and she was soon leaning against her door for support as his lips moved like satin against hers. Desire was pooling somewhere deep inside her as their lips continued to thrash against one another's, her lips parting slightly so that the heat of his kiss flooded every inch of her. She tasted his breath as he breathed into her mouth, his tongue roaming over her bottom lip before flooding her mouth with even more heat, and her stomach with even more desire. She felt her own tongue dart out, and into his mouth, as if she were exploring some never before seen cavern of lust.

Suddenly, as if the deep moan that had come from Draco, snapped her out of what she was doing, her eyes popped open and she pulled her hands from his hair. "Oh my god," she said, a furious blush creeping into her cheeks as she pulled away, "Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be he said," his voice rushed, and breathy, "I should be the one apologizing, I just don't know what came over me."

"Neither do I," she said, hiding her face behind her hands. "Oh I'm so embarrassed."

She felt her face grow even hotter as he chucked, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Ginny." She bit her lip and looked up at him, her eyes swimming with lust as she did. "But if you keep biting your lip like that, I won't be able to stop myself from doing it again." As if on command, she released her lower lip from the confines of her teeth, and she looked up at Draco.

"What does this mean?" she asked, confusion etched into her eyes.

"It means," he said, "That we kissed, Ginny. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." She thought about his words, as she turned away from him, quickly extracting her key and unlocking her door. "You should get some rest Ginny. I'm sure we'll see one another again. Goodnight."

"Night," she whispered, turning her head to watch as he vanished down the hallway. As soon as he was gone, she flung herself through her door, and exhaled sharply. Had she really just kissed Draco Malfoy? And had she enjoyed it? The world was turning upside down, and what scared her most…she wanted to kiss him again. Stripping out of her dress and heels as she entered her bedroom, Ginny pulled on a pair of thin cotton shorts and a tank top and slid under the silk sheets on her bed. When she finally drifted off to sleep, images of Draco floated through her mind, and in her dreams…their interactions went much further than the heated kiss they had shared.

**

* * *

**

So they had their first kiss!!

Yayy!

Anywho, thanks for reading, and review if you like!!

I'm off to take a nap with my baby.

xxooxxoo

XxNikixX


End file.
